Un nouveau lycée pour une nouvelle vie
by Manga-forever08
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, en classe de terminal et capitaine de son équipe de basket, décide de déménager pour les études de Deidara et Ino, son frère et sa sœur, qui se déroulent à Konoha. Ino décède à la suite d'une chute par sa fenêtre en voulant rattraper quelque chose au vol. Nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie, charmants hommes. Où comment revoir un ami d'enfance devenus héritier. SXN
1. Chapter 1,1: Pour commencer prologue

Inspirer de ma vie au lycée

UA. Monde contemporain.

**Prologue: Pour commencer.**

* * *

"Je ne serais jamais amoureux, Hinata. Laisse tomber le sujet, OK?

Cette dernière fit la moue en roulant des yeux d'énervement. Le jeune brun à ses cotés poussa un long soupire. Il était énerver lui aussi. Quelques personnes devant le lycée nous regardaient bizarrement. Je ferma les yeux quelques instant en me remémorant les mots d'Hinata. " Quand est-ce que nous te verrons au bras d'une jolie fille, Naruto ?"

Jamais je n'y serais. Les filles de mon lycée sont toutes des abruties immatures. Je pense également que je ne trouverais pas l'amour dans ce coin paumé qu'est Suna. Ma soeur et mon frère veulent déménager à Konoha pour entrer en sont lycée. Il compte parmi les meilleurs des contrées. Ils sont en seconde et moi en terminal. Ils se ressemblent énormément. Le même caractère, la même façon de s'exprimer, le même regard, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Ils sont si proches que je les envie. Ils sont faux jumeaux. Ma soeur Ino et mon frère Deidara veulent devenir, tout deux, des médecins exemplaires.

Pour ce qui est de ma part, je ne leurs ressemble pas vraiment si ce n'est les cheveux et les yeux bleus. Je ne suis pas aussi proche d'eux mais nous avons tout de meme une certaine complicité. Si ils ont un souci, je serais là. Et c'est la meme chose pour eux. Hinata me sorti de mes pensées en prenant la parole tout en s'adressant à moi.

- Bon, Naruto. Est-ce vrai ce que ma dit Deidara ? Tu vas vraiment déménager ?

Le ton qu'elle eu employée m'a arraché le coeur. Du regret, de la tristesse dans sa voix... Kiba me regardait sans dire ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

- Oui, je déménage.

- Mais...! Pourquoi ? Et en plus, tu pourrais finir ton année scolaire avec nous, non? Nous ne sommes qu'en Octobre!

- Justement, je préfère partir maintenant. Les cours du moment, pour Ino et Deidara, ne sont que révision de leur classe précédente. Raison de plus pour partir maintenant.

- Mais et toi ? Tu n'es pas intelligent et en plus tu seras seul la bas !

- Merci kiba... C'est vraiment très gentil...

- Désolé vieux...

Je soupire bruyamment tout en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.\par

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je pars Samedi.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est demain!

- Je le sais Hinata. Ai-je répondu soupirant.

- Merde...! A commencé Kiba. T'as pensé un peu à nous ?!

- Bien sur! Mais vois-tu, il n'y a pas d'école de médecin ici.

- Tu veux devenir médecin toi maintenant?

- Non, Kiba. Ce sont les jumeaux.

- Oh... Je vois... Mais que vas-tu faire toi ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Mais, il y a une équipe de basket là bas. Je vais m'y inscrire.

- Ton équipe est ici, Naruto. Comment vont réagir les autres lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que leur capitaine part dans un autre lycée et qui puis être le lycée ou se trouve l'équipe avec qui ils ont le plus de confrontation ? Ma demanda Kiba, sans reprendre son souffle.

- Je les ai déjà prévenus... Je dois vous laisser...

- Attend, Naruto! Hurle Hinata en me retenant par le bras. Tu sais que si tu t'inscris au basket dans ce lycée, tu vas devoir jouer avec Uchiwa ?

Je l'avais carrément oublié celui la!

- Oui, je sais...

- Même si tu t'es battu avec lui la dernière fois ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a développé une certaine haine envers toi ? Surtout que tu as fait rater son panier... Me fit Hinata

- Il m'avait cherché! Me suis-je défendu

- Oui et toi, bien sur, tu lui sautes dessus lorsqu'il va tirer...

- Kiba! Ca suffit! Et en plus sa remonte déjà à plusieurs années...

Ils se sont mit à rire. J'ai souris, heureux d'avoir des amis comme cela. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ce Uchiwa... Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas dans le même entraînement que lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi. J'etait en seconde lorsque je me suis battu avec lui. Maintenant je suis en Terminal alors...

Hinata m'a soudainement enlacé, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle me disait que j'allais leurs manquer énormément. Kiba me tendis sa main pour que je puisse la serer. Il me remercia. Je souris tout en fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je leurs promis de venir les voir au vacances de noël. Je me suis détaché d'Hinata, je l'ai embrassé sur son front puis j'ai tapoté l'épaule de Kiba lui murmurant: " T'as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle, OK?" Il a acquiescé et j'ai souris. Je me suis éloigné d'eux en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Direction chez moi.

* * *

Lorsque je suis arrivé au coin de ma rue, la police avait bouclé l'accès de ma maison. Les pompiers étaient la eux aussi. J'ai froncé les sourcils redoutant le pire. J'ai vu les hommes en noir et rouge transporter ce qui semblait être un corps. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'ai couru pour les 100 mètres qui me séparaient de ma maison. Deidara pleurais et était écroulé au sol, sur ces genoux. Nos voisons me regardait tristement. Ces abruties de filcs m'empêchait d'avancer et me bloquait le passage. J'hurlais après eux et le chef des pompiers vient vers moi.

- Lachez- le.

Après qu'ils murent lâché, je fonçais droit sur le brancard. Je redoutais vraiment ce qu'allait me dire ces pompiers...

- M. Uzumaki, je suis sincèrement désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle est décédée sur le coup de la chute.

"Elle" ? "Décédée"? "La chute"?

J'ai touché le tissu qui recouvrait le corps. J'ai caressé sa tête.

- J... Je peux... La voir ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, bien entendu.

Il souleva le drap pour montrer la tête du corps inanimé et recouvert de bleus et de sang. Je cru mourir lorsque je vus le visage de ma soeur, semblant dormir. Deidara s'est approché, pleurant silencieusement. Il me prit la main et dit au pompier d'embarquer le corps. Il m'a entraîné à l'intérieur de la maison en répétant sans cesse qu'il était désolé. Je l'ai regardé, le regard vide.

- Deidara... Que... Que s'est-il passé...?

- Elle a chuté de la fenêtre en... Voulant récupérer son téléphone qui est tomber...

Je fus pris d'une grande tristesse et de colère. Je frappa le mur à mes cotés et tomba sur mes genoux. Je laissa libre recourt à mes larmes qui semblaient déjà m'échapper.

- P'tin! Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire de rentrer faire les cartons! J'aurais du rester avec vous! Rentrer avec vous! Je suis un minable frère!

Mon frère s'est accroupit et ma pris dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète Naruto, à t-il commencé en pleurant, Ce n'est pas de ta faute...Loin de là! C'est la faute de personnes OK? On...On devrais aller voir... Ino.

J'ai relevé la tête, frotté mes yeux et me suis levé en hochant le tête. Il faut y aller. Le déménagement attendra quelques temps. J'enterrait Ino près de mes parents a Suna.

A suivre...

* * *

Auteur folle : C'est tout, pour le moment.

Voix off : Vraiment folle...

Naruto : Mais... ! Pourquoi t'as fait mourir Ino ?!

Auteur folle : Ben... J'avoue qu'au début, c'était Deidara qui devait y passer...

Dei : Pardon ?!

Auteur folle : Ben, fallait décider lorsque l'ont a fait la réunion ! Vous avez tous évité le sujet ! Vous croyez vraiment que personne n'allait mourir ?

Naru : Ben... Si on ignorait la question, on s'est dit que peut être...

Auteur folle : Qu'on se le dise immédiatement : Ce n'est pas une DEATH-FIC ! Non, je ne peux pas les faire mourir...

Naruto : Dit la fille qui a fait mourir la pauvre Ino...

Auteur folle : Je sais mais c'était pour lancer l'histoire !

Voix off : Genre ça va être le sujet principal de la fiction...

Auteur folle : Ben... J'y réfléchis justement !

Deidara : Hey, concentre toi sur plutôt sur le 1er chapitre !

Auteur folle : (tire la langue) Il est déjà écrie ! Nananère !

Voix Off : Je l'ai lu et...

Naruto et Deidara : Et quoi ?!

Sasuke : Tu dit quelque chose, je te tue.

Auteur folle : Tiens, Sasuke !

Naruto : Uke-chan ! T'as vu, on dirais que c'est moi le dominant... !

Sasuke : Je te rassure que ce ne sera pas toi...

Naruto : (voix tremblante) C'est sensé me rassurer ça... ?

Sasuke : Tu vas prendre chère ! Et dans tout les sens du thermes

Tous : O_O

Naruto : t'es entrain de me dire que... Je vais me faire tabasser ?

Sasuke : Bien sur

Deidara : Euh...

Naruto : Tu vas me frapper, toi ?

Sasuke : Bien sur

Auteur folle : Sasuke, ferme là !

Naruto : (rougit) Et... Tu vas me faire... des choses bizarres... ?

Sasuke : Bien sur.

Auteur folle : Je croix qu'on va s'arrêter là, sinon l'abrutie des Uchiwa va tout révéler !

Sasuke : (regard de tueur) Quoi ?

Auteur folle : Rien du tout !

Un pitit commentaire ?

* * *

Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots, TOUTE SEULE.

Naruto : Oooooh... !

BREF ! Pour la fréquence des apparitions des chapitres, je pense déjà à 1 chapitre par semaine. Le samedi si cela est possible pour moi. Si je ne publie pas toutes les semaines, c'est que j'ai un imprévu. Bon déjà, pour Samedi qui arrive, je ne pourrais pas le publier. (Je vais a une soirée (habiller en kimono !)) Donc, pour cette fois-ci, je le publierais Jeudi (normalement)

Comme vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit.

Pour la taille des chapitres, cela varieras selon mon inspiration et aussi si je souhaite m'arrêter là ou pas...

Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout...

Passer une bonne journée/ soirée.

(J'ai sacrifié mon tout mon Samedi pour écrire.)

Manga-forever08


	2. Chapter 1,2: Rencontres

Titre du chapitre : Rencontres.

Auteur : Laura-chan/ Manga-forever08

Propriétaire des personnages : Après une longue entrevu avec le mangaka, j'ai fini par obtenir le droit de les utiliser dans un monde totalement différent… Et le droit de les faire souffrir !

Nombres de chapitre : Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai pas mal d'idées donc on verras bien.

Les pensées de Naruto sont en _italique._

* * *

Petit message d'intro :

Bonjour Mina-sama ! Je publie le chapitre plus tôt que prévus, car je ne pourrais (peut être) pas me connecter Jeudi. Mais, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plairas.

Ce chapitre est plutôt basé sur les sentiments fraternels (Avec Deidara et sa tante ( ?) ) que sur la romance. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Sasuke est présent dans ce chapitre donc…

Et puis, je pose un peu le cadre, et je ne veux pas vous faire trop languir de la situation –compliquée- de Naruto.

Petite intrigue quand à l'échange de Naruto, Uke-chan et de son frère. Et pourquoi pas la –toute petite- intrigue de la fin.

Petite info de dernières minutes (juste avant la publication) :

Le chargeur de mon E-book (l'ordinateur dont je me sers pour écrire) vient juste de rendre l'âme. RIP. Je suis vraiment embêtée.

Je suis obligée d'utiliser l'ordinateur familial. Par conséquence, je ne pourrais écrire autant que je le souhaite (surtout qu'il est vieux et qui rame –beaucoup.)

Donc, il se peut que parfois, les chapitres prennent un peu de retard. Mais, pas d'inquiétude, je vais essayer de les publier au plus vite.

Généralement, je mettrais un petit récapitulatif de fin dans le début de chaque chapitre.

Je rappel la fréquence : 1 chapitre par semaine (le Samedi si je peux) Il se peux aussi que cela prenne deux semaines. Tout le monde connaît les pannes d'inspiration…

Sans plus tarder, le chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

PS: Je répond aux Reviews à la fin. (Grand merci à vous!)

* * *

Voila deux semaines que nous avons emménagé dans cet appartement dans le village de la feuille. Deux semaines qu'Ino nous a quittée. Deux semaines que Deidara est entré au lycée, disant qu'il se changerait les idées en cours, qu'il rencontrerait pleins de nouveaux élèves et qu'il s'en ferait des amis. Deux semaines que je suis chez moi, étendu sur mon lit, me levant juste pour manger, boire, me laver ou encore aller aux toilettes. Deux semaines que mon petit frère pleure chaque soir en pensant à Ino. Ma jeune sœur, parti trop tôt, avait pour habitude de le rejoindre la nuit et ils dormaient ensemble. Je me souviens même leurs avoir demandé s'il ils sortaient ensemble tellement ils passaient leurs journées tout les deux. Cela dit, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Ils se ressemblaient énormément...

Je suis leur exacte opposé. Je n'étais jamais avec eux, m'interdisais de sortir les soirs et n'étais pas vraiment social. Il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour le club de sport. Hinata et Kiba sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sortent également ensemble. Je les trouve mignons.

Moi, je suis toujours seul.

J'ai du élever Ino et Deidara seul, travailler seul et tout se qui s'en suivent. Je voyais bien que les jumeaux essayaient de m'aider tant bien que mal, ils voulaient travailler car ils jugeaient que je ne devais pas le faire seul, que nous étions une famille. Et en plus de cela, Ino me grondait à chaque bulletin de trimestre car mes résultats n'ont jamais été au plus bas. Avant, j'étais, sans vantardise, un intello. Maintenant, c'est tout le contraire. Avant, j'étais populaire. Mais ça, c'était avant. (NDA: Hommage à la petite pub.)

La porte claqua, se qui me surprit. Je me redresse sur mon lit pour observer l'heure. Dix heures trente ? Deidara est rentré tôt. Normalement, il mange à la cantine, non?

- Oy! L'abrutie de frère qui se morfonde dans son lit Tu vas descendre ou quoi?

- Deidara je vais te t-...

Avant, je lui aurais du que j'allait le tuer. Mais je ne peux plus évoquer le mot à la maison.

- Quand tu veux tu descends! J'ai des trucs à te dire! M'a t-il crié d'en bas. Et c'est assez important. Sa voix semblait trahir un sentiment de peur

Merde…Cela ne présage rien de bon…

- J'arrive! Deux minutes!

Je me suis levé et dirigé vers la porte. Je l'ai ouverte et je suis descendu, doucement. Deidara ne se fit pas prier pour me dire sarcastiquement de prendre mon temps. C'est ce que je fit, un sourire provocateur sur mes lèvres, qui eu dont de l'énerver.

- ''Tin! Tu m'as foutu en rogne, crétin!

Je rit, et me mit devant lui le regardant.

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Quand vas-tu sortir pour aller au lycée? Tsunade m'a fait la moral et m'a demander que tu "ramènes tes fesses de salle gamin"

- Tsunade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou au lycée ? Elle est trop vielle pour aller étudier! Me suis-je exclamé

- Je te signal que c'est la directrice et qui plus être, mon professeur de médecine...

- Je te plains Deidara... Avoir la tante comme prof...

- M'en parle pas. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Dis, pourquoi tu viens ici ? Tu n'as plus cours? Et puis, tu n'est pas sensé manger à la cantine toi?

- Si, j'ai encore cours. Mais...Oy, tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai parlé ?

- Euh... Bien sur.

- M'oblige pas à répéter ce que Tsunade-baba m'a dit de te dire.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que je dois venir en cours, la?

- Ben ouais. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit... Répondit-il en ayant un frisson désagréable tout en faisant une grimace.

Je me suis écarté et je lui ai dit que je montais faire mes affaires. C'est à dire, une pochette contenant quelques feuilles et un stylo de quatre couleurs. Lorsque je suis descendu, Deidara était étendu sur le sofa et semblait être dans le vague. Je claquai des doigts en lui disant que nous partions. Je pris mes clefs de voiture et nous la rejoignit. J'avais récupéré la voiture de mes parents. Une voiture pourrit que je n'aimais pas particulièrement vu qu'elle attirait les regards. Renaud 21 blanche… (NDA: C'était l'ancienne voiture de ma mère. Maintenant, elle conduit un 407 rouge...changement radical.) Mais bon, tant que la voiture me mène ou je veux quand je veux, ça me va. Nous entrons dans la voiture avec un long soupir. Je mit les clefs et tourna puis la voiture démarra. Ino adorait cette voiture. C'est pourquoi je ne veux m'en séparer. Ce serait trop douloureux. Nous avons passé tellement de temps dans cette voiture… Après un trajet non stop d'environs 10 minutes, nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée. Déjà, les élèves nous regardaient d'un air hautain. Que cela commence bien...

Deidara s'amusait a provoquer les personnes au alentour en faisant un sourire et en leur saluant de la main. Je grogne et lui dit qu'on allait s'attirer des ennuis. Mais, malgré moi, je ne pu retenir un rire. Mon frère rit aussi. Ceci m'a réchauffé -un peu- mon coeur meurtri. Il n'en rate pas une, celui la... Je trouvai une place à coter d'une Nissan 305 Z noir et d'une porche, noir également. En gros, je faisais tache. Déjà à cause de ma couleur de voiture, qui est je rappel, blanche, et la marque pourrit de cette dernière. Ce que j'envie le type qui possède la Nissan. J'ai toujours voulu cette voiture. Quelle genre de chance a t-il? Je soupire en descendant de ma voiture et la ferma à clef. Et oui, pas de bouton électrique pour fermer. Je suis encore à l'âge préhistorique. Cette pensée me fit rire et Deidara me regarda bizarrement tout en me disant qu'on me prenait -déjà- pour un fou. Soudain, un nuage de fumée se dirigea vers nous.

-NARUUUTOOOO!

En entendant mon prénom, je tressaillis. Je reconnu bien évidemment la voix de ma vielle tante Tsunade. Elle me percuta de plein fouet, et les élèves présents coururent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans doute pour lui échapper...

- B-Bonjour Tsunade! Dis-je hésitant.

- Salle gamin! Où étais-tu ?! Tu sais que tu as des études à soutenir maintenant! Si cela peut t'aider à arrêter tes boulots plus louche les uns que les autres, Je payerais tes impôts et tout ce qu'il faudra! Mais tu te préoccupes un peu de ta vie! Et avec un peu de chance, tu décrocheras une bourse pour une université prestigieuse.

- He...Hein? Tu connais mes boulots ? Dis-je surpris

C'est la méga honte… mon travaille –principal- consiste a servir les clients dans un déguisement de soubrette… (NDA : j'avoue d'avoir pris exemple sur le manga « Maid-sama », mais il na jamais été question que Naruto disent « maître » à ses clients.) Tout ça pour le fantasme de ce crétin de patron pervers. En plus de cela, Jiraya-le-pervers, a déjà fait de la prison pour tentative de viol sur…. Un mineur de sexe masculin…

Je n'étais pas enthousiaste pour ce boulot mais, il paye bien et, grâce à cela, j'ai pu arrêter l'autre boulot… Plutôt étrange…

- Naruto… J'ai même sue que tu t'étais prostitué…

- M-Mais… ! Dit pas ça ici ! _Comment est-elle au courant…? Même Deidara ne le sais pas…_

- Sérieux ? Naruto ? T'as fait ça… ? M'a lancé mon frère d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Mais non ! C'est des conneries qu'elle vient de dire ! Ne la croix pas, s'il te plait !

J'ai supplié du regard ma tante de ne dire mots. Elle a roulé des yeux et a continué.

- Bref ! Viens au lycée, apprend tes cours et joue au basket!

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter le basket, Tsu.

Tsunade et Dei m'ont regardé surpris.

- Abrutie! Tu sais très bien jouer, alors arrête un peu tu veux ?! Me crie mon jeune frère blond.

- Dei... A quoi va me servir le basket...?

Je vois Tsunade me lancer un regard des plus meurtrier. Un "gloups" s'échappa de mes lèves.

- Imbécile de salle gamin! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ?! Tu pourrais décrocher une bourse!

- Ah...Euh... oui. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Je vais te tuer Naruto.

Ce mot me procura un frisson. " Tuer" ... Un mot que je n'avais su dire un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je baissa la tête et contrôla avec succès un nouvel assaut de larmes. Deidara semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Tsunade ne s'en était même pas aperçus que nous étions mal à l'aise puisse qu'elle reprit presque aussitôt.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire la vielle? Demandais-je, semblant d'avoir repris du poil de la bête

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça le môme... Me dit-elle, une veine sur la tempe. Je souris nerveusement. Je t'y ai inscrit depuis deux semaines. Depuis que tu devais venir en cours.

- Mais...! T'as pas le droit de faire ça!

- Et ben... Je suis la directrice et je l'ai quand même fait.

- Je n'irais pas.

- Bien sur que si. Ont répliqué mon frère et ma tante.

_Famille désespérante_…Je frappai la paume de ma main sur ma tête, signe de désapprobation. Elle nous demanda de la suivre pour nous emmener en cours. Deidara dit qu'il reprenait à onze heures. Je lui fit un signe de main -car il partait- et suivi la vielle peau. Le silence régnait… Silence pesant. Je n'aime pas ça.

- En quelle classe je suis?

- Terminal 3, avec comme professeur principal Itachi Uchiwa-sensei.

- Quoi ?! Itachi ?! Il est devenu prof lui ?! Me suis-je exclamé, hurlant dans les couloirs.

- N'hurle pas! Elle me frappa.

- Je te signal que t'as crié plus que moi... Ai-je dit d'un ton plaintif en me massant la tête ou une petite bosse s'était formée.

- J'ai appris que Uchiwa-san avait été ton coach pendant plus d'un an.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

- J'ai également su qu'un jour vous aviez concouru contre notre lycée et tu t'étais battu contre son jeune frère, Naruto...

Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête en grimaçant. Ce con m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital en pleurant. J'étais devenu, depuis ce moment, le souffre douleur du lycée, me battant avec tout ce qui me cherchait de près ou de loi. Elle s'arrêta.

- Et je sais aussi que tu as tenté de te suicider.

Je m'arrêtais également, en plein milieu du couloir les yeux écarquillés. Comment savait-elle ? Je ne l'avais dit qu'a... Deidara, Hinata et Kiba. Sachant pertinemment qu'Ino m'aurais frapper. Même si j'ai reçu de belle paire de claques de mes amis et de mon frère qui contrôlait assez régulièrement mes bras. Mais plus maintenant. Ca remonte à un an alors... Je baissai la tête en regardant mon bras. Pourvus qu'elle ne me dem-

- Naruto, je souhaiterais voir tes bras.

- Quoi...? Soufflais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux que je baissai immédiatement. Elle l'a devine, non ? Je suis tellement prévisible... Je pense que même mon frère s'en ai rendu compte. Je ne porte plus que des manches longues alors que d'habitude je les retrousse ou alors, je me mets en T-shirt. Elle s'approcha de moi et, instinctivement, je reculai.

- Naruto, ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Dit-elle sur un ton plus menaçant

Je m'arrêtai vaincu. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement, et puis, c'est ma tante... Je soulevai doucement ma manche du coté droit et déjà, j'apercevais mes marques rouges, ressorti et gonflées. Elle m'attrapa -m'arracha- le bras et remonta la manche à son maximum. Elle, qui d'habitude restait impassible, grossit ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise. J'avoue ne pas m'être retenu il y a quelques jours…

- Putin... Naruto... S'est quoi ça...? Souffla t-elle en touchant mes plais.

Une grimace se forma à chaque fois qu'elle posa ses -vielles- mains sur ma peau froide. Je n'osais regarder dans ses yeux et l'affronter. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- C'est ressent... Et en plus c'est infecté. Oy, Naruto, tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Il reste encore ton frère, et tu vas veiller sur lui et non le contraire. Et moi, je veillerais sur toi. Deidara m'en avait parlé de ces marques, quelques temps après t'être battu contre Sasuke. Tu as commencé juste après cette évènement, je me trompe ? Il m'a également dit que tout le monde te tournait le dos… Ressaisit toi! Crois-tu qu'Ino serait contente ?!

Je ne répondis pas. Assimilant toutes ses phrases. Vide, Détruit, Anéantie. Voila comment je suis en ce moment. Elle me releva la tête et m'embrassa le front. Je fus surprit de son geste.

- Naruto, si tu as un problème, viens m'en parler avant de faire de telle connerie, c'est clair?

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. J'étais au plus mal, malgré moi. Elle sortie un désinfectant d'on ne sais ou, elle me le vaporisa sur mes coupures ensanglantées. Une fois fini, je descendu ma manche et j'ai pris la main de ma tante. Et je lui ai murmuré un faible merci. Je retenais mes larmes. Je ne veux pas paraître plus faible que cela…

- Tsunade... Ne dit rien a Deidara, s'il te plait...

- C'est d'accord... Mais à une condition.

- Condition ?

- Oui.

J'aurais aimé soupirer mais je ne fis rien. Je me contente de la regarder et d'attendre qu'elle parle.

- Que tu joues au basket.

Je ne fus pas grandement surpris. Je voulu protester mais... Je ne veux pas que Deidara s'inquiète... Je croix que mon destin tient dans ses mains... Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Bon... Soit. Je jouerais au basket.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit mais, Itachi-san est le coach et...

- "Et" ?

- Et son frère y joue aussi.

Je m'en doutais un peu de cela. Comme je l'ai dit, avec de la chance, je ne serais pas avec lui au entraînement. Tsunade-baba semble avoir perçu mes pensées puisse qu'elle ajouta :

- Il n'y a qu'un seul entraînement et cela se déroule le Samedi soir de 18h00 à 21h30.

- Trois heures trente d'entraînement ?! Dans mon ancien lycée c'était 1-

- Je sais. C'était le mercredi de 14h00 a 15h30.

- Je n'aurais même pas mon Samedi soir... Dis-je en soupirant.

- Aller, Naruto, un peu de courage. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut aller à ton cours.

- Oui, je te suis. Mais...J'ai ta parole...? Demandais-je timidement.

- Naruto... Tu sais que tu es canon comme ça ?!

Je rougis de surprise, de honte, d'incompréhension. C'était quoi ça ?!

- Oui, tu as ma parole. Je ne dirais rien.

Je fus surpris qu'elle sache du premier coup de quoi je parlais. Apres quelques secondes, nous sommes arrivés devant ma salle de cours. J'ai regardé l'heure sur mon portable: 10h 56. Génial... Il ne reste que 14 minutes de cours... De l'extérieur de la salle, j'entendais Itachi faire son cours de math. Super, j'adore les math... C'est ironique, bien sur... Tsunade a ouvert la porte non sans oublier de frapper. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur et je manquai de m'écraser au sol. Les rires de mes camarades résonnaient entre les murs de ma classe. Je rougit, une nouvelle fois, de honte. Malgré que je fait tout pour ne pas l'être, je suis extrêmement timide... Oui, oui, je vous jure. Je me suis retourné vers mon nouveau Sensei et je me suis incliné en le saluant.

- Salut, Naruto !

Je levai les yeux, surpris par son ton, vers lui. Je souris en voyant qu'il le faisait. Quelques unes de mes camarades me regardaient avec envie.

Euh...

- Uchiwa-san, Je ne te présente pas mon neveu.

Quelques "Ooooh" se sont fait entendre. Ce n'est pas vrai... Je vais passer pour un gamin. J'aurais voulu répliquer quelque chose mais je ne fis rien. Foutu timidité! Avant je n'y étais pas. Alors, Pourquoi depuis qu'Ino nous a quitté, je suis comme cela ? J'ai du être traumatisé, c'est impossible autrement... Bon, j'avoue que lorsque j'étais au collège, j'étais dans le même état d'esprits que je le suis en ce moment. Je porte plus d'attention à mes chaussures qu'au reste de la classe. J'entends des « Oooh qu'il est mignon...!» ou bien encore " Crois-tu qu'il a une petite amie ?"; "je m'en tape, si il en a une, je l'évincerais!"

...

Voila pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec une fille! Mais, surtout parce que, je pense que je ne suis pas hétéro. Je le pense car je n'ai jamais aimé une fille, mais déjà aimé un garçon. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelait ni même le son de sa voix ou ne serais-ce que son visage. Et puis, C'était il y a tellement longtemps! J'étais en primaire, il me semble. Itachi prit la parole pour me dire d'aller m'asseoir au fond de la classe près de son frère. Je m'avan-

Attend.

Son frère ?!

Il ne va pas oser quand même ?! Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogatif, emplie de questions. Il me sourit sadiquement et j'ouvre de grands yeux, surpris. Quel genre de prof est-il ?! Ledit "frère" regarde dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas si c'est Itachi ou bien moi qu'il fixe comme ça. Il n'y a aucune émotion sur son visage. Comme la première et dernière fois que je l'ai vu. La première, c'est quand je lui ai sauté dessus et la deuxième fois, c'est quand j'était a l'hôpital, il est resté deux jours en "colocation" (NDA : Ce terme était, et est toujours, employé par mon ancienne colocataire de chambre d'hôpital. Une petite pensées pour elle) avec moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole. Il ne m'a jamais regardé dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Le seul mot que je lui ai dit c'est "teme!" lorsque je me suis jeté dessus en plein match... Itachi m'a éveillé de mes pensées en me poussant légèrement -vers ma place- pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Je me suis retourné en lui lançant un regard larmoyant mais rien. Aussi impassible que son abrutie de frère. Je me suis dirigé vers ma place, dégoûté -encore plus- par ma misérable vie qui ne fait que s'acharner sur moi. Puis les mots de la vielle Tsunade mes sont revenus en mémoire. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. Je ne peux pas laisser mon imbécile de frère tout seul, sans famille. Enfin, il y a bien Tsunade, mais...

Une fois assis, j'ai remarqué que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, même mon voisin. J'ai voulu crier -hurler- de ne plus me regarder mais, encore une fois, je fus trop timide. Je veux m'enterrer...

Bon, Je dois être polis envers lui.

- B-Bonjour...

- Hn.

Sérieux...? Sérieux?! Il m'a répondu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé...? Je me souviens d'avoir entendu, de la bouche d'Itachi, qu'il ne parlait jamais -ou presque. Bon, c'est vrai, je dramatise. Ce n'est qu'un "Hn"...

Un "Hn" d'un abrutie.

- C'est toi l'enflure que j'ai envoyé a l'hôpital. Je me souviens de toi. J'était même avec toi dans la chambre. A t-il dit, me regardant sas bronché fasse à ma stupéfaction.

Soudain, la classe entière s'est retournée vers nous. Comme soudainement intéressé à ce que nous disions. Même Itachi s'est tourné vers nous, les yeux grands ouverts. Le cadet restait là, à me regarder -fixer. Une fille aux cheveux rouge, juste devant nous, semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie ne lui en a pas laissé le temps ni l'envie

- Très bien, vous pouvez sortir.

Lorsque je voulu me lever pour sortir, Uchiwa le cadet m'a retenu par le bras et m'obligea a m'asseoir. Il continuait de me regarder, dans les yeux. Des yeux aussi noirs que sont les ténèbres.

_Horrible_

Pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais ce que je viens de penser. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans les ténèbres.

Itachi est venu vers nous. Si je mentais, je dirais que je n'ai pas eu de frisson me traverser tout mon corps lorsqu'il s'est approché. Il du voir mon mal être –flagrant.

- Calme toi, Naruto. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Puis son regard dévia vers mon voisin de droite. Ce dernier continuait de me fixer. Il me met mal à l'aise...

- Tu t'en souviens Sasuke ? A demandé Itachi

- Que de lui.

- D-De... Moi ? Se souvenir de quoi ? Ai-je demandé, perdu.

Itachi laissa sortir un long soupir, recrachant presque ses poumons.

- Tu sais, Naruto, lorsque tu lui as sauté dessus parce qu'il te regardait, Sa-

- Il ne me regardait pas. Ai-je coupé Itachi, il me provoquait!

- T'as vraiment rien compris idiot... M'a lancer Sasuke a mon égard.

J'ai serré les poings et les dents pour ne pas me rebeller et lui mettre un coup dans ses dents.

- JE DISAIS...! Sasuke te regardait comme cela parce qu'il s'est souvenu de toi, mais pas de tes parents visiblement

- Mes... Parents...? Se souvenir de moi ?

- Oui, tu sais, lorsqu'il ve-

- Ferme la, Itachi.

L'aîné et moi même, furent surpris par le ton employé par Sasuke.

- Ne dit rien. Si il n'est pas capable de s'en souvenir, alors laisse le.

Il s'est levé et il est parti. J'ai longtemps regardé la porte, essayant de me "souvenir" d'une quelconque rencontre avec lui précédemment. Franchement, à part le basket et l'hôpital, je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Uchiwa-San, tu peux m'aider a me « souvenir » ?

- Je ne pense pas, Naruto-kun...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas présent. Je ne peux faire raviver des souvenirs en toi, alors que je ne connais à peine l'histoire.

- Hein ? Quelle histoire ?

- Laisse... Bon, à ce que j'ai entendu, tu es inscrit au basket ? Je suis le coach, tu verras, mes méthodes n'ont pas changé! Haha!

_Malheureusement... _

N'empêche... J'aimerais savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Je sais que cela me concerne, mais je ne sais pas sur quel sujet. Souvenir, dit-ils. Souvenir de quoi, aussi ? J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis sorti en saluant Itachi, sans oublier de la faire avec politesse. C'est mon sensei après tout.

Je dois me rendre à mon dernier cours.

" \f0 Naruto, c'est toi?

Kami -sama! (NDA : Qui veut dire : Dieu) C'est vraiment toi ! "

J'ai tourné la tête vers la droite pour regarder mon interlocuteur aux yeux et aux cheveux rouge.

A suivre…

* * *

Haha! Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage aux cheveux rouge ? Bon, pas très difficile. Deux choix s'offrent à vous

Gaara ou bien Sasori ?

Sasuke: On ne me voit pas beaucoup...

Naruto: *tire la langue* Moi, si!

Auteur folle: Te plaint pas Uke-chan, tu ne devais même pas apparaître dans ce chapitre... Ni même dans le suivant...

Sasuke: Monde cruel T_T *Regard qui tue* De toute façon, si je n'aurais pas apparue, tu sais très bien ce que je t'aurais fais...

Auteur Folle: C'est bien ce qui me dérange... Bon, sinon, vous savez qui est le personnage "mystère" ?

Naruto: Moi je vote pour Gaara!

Sasuke: Sasori.

Auteur folle: Sasori ? Pourquoi lui ?

Sasuke: Parce que Sasori.

Naruto: Je suis sur que c'est Gaara...

Neko noir: Moi aussi.

Sasu/Naru: Neko noir ?!

Sasuke: Elle est encore plus attardée que je ne le pensais...

A.F: Hey ! è_é

Deidara: Naruto... Je pense plutôt à Sasori, moi...

Naruto: Pourquoi ? Gaara est un ami proche...

Sasuke: Ouais, dis nous pourquoi Deidara ?

A.F: Oui oui *sourire pervers* Dis nous pourquoi ?

Deidara: *rouge* Non mais ça va pas ?!

A.F: Hey ! Je viens juste de trouver une très belle image de vous deux en plus... Elle est si perverse...

Naruto: Montre! Montre!

A.F: Regardez ça! *montre à tout le monde*

Tous: *Nose bleed*

Naruto: Ka...Kawaii...

Sasuke: Ouais... Mais, hey! Et nous! Trouve en une belle!

Deidara: *arrache la photos* Pas touche! Propriété priver!

Sasori: Dis, Deidara, tu vas faire quoi avec cette photo, hein ?

A.F: Oooh... le pervers!

Deidara: *se sauve en courant* WAAAA...

Naruto: Nee, Nee? Y'auras du lemon entre qui et qui Laura-chan ?

A.F: Ben... Entre... tout le monde ?

Tous: Tout le monde ?! *nose bleed*

A.F: Ben... oui et non, les personnages principaux quoi.

Sasuke: *se ressuie le nez* Et, c'est qui les autres ? Car je sais déjà que pour Naru et moi c'est OK.

A.F: Hey! T'as lu le script! Méchant ! Bon… Sinon y'auras aussi entre Deidara et...

Gaara: Et moi ?

A.F: Mais qu'est-ce tu fou la toi ?! Ce sera avec le personnage mystère!

Neko Noir: Génial... Tu viens de briser un mystère...

A.F: ... Ah ?

Sasori: Un petit commentaire pour que Deidara me saute dessus ?

Auteur Folle: J'ai aussi une petite question. Vous préférez Deidara en dessous ou au dessus? Personnellement, je préfère en dessous. Il est plus mignon, surtout avec celui que je vais mettre au dessus (peut être ?) Mais c'est vous qui voyez!

Je veux seulement que cela vous plaise.

A une prochaine fois, j'espère !

* * *

Réponse:

A lulu-chan : Merci énormément à toi pour ce commentaire si gentil. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu apprécies la suite de ma fiction. (J'espère déjà que tu as aimé ce 1er chapitre)

Et oui, Ino décède. Et pour tout dire, toi et les lecteur n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise! Le drame a possédé Naruto! (Non, je plaisante. Je n'aime pas les Death-fic) ^^

Bisous à toi, et au plaisir de te relire la prochaine fois!

Merci à tout les autres commentaires, je vais vous répondre (ils ne sont pas anonyme)


	3. Chapter 2: La vérité éclate

**Chapitre 2 : La vérité éclate. Coup dur. Le pourquoi du comment.**

* * *

(Je réponds au Reviews à la fin)

Attention ! Langage assez cru dans ce chapitre.

Bon, ce n'était pas une surprise que Sasori était le type "Mystère" à trouver…

Et puis, c'était inscrit sur le résumé et dans le dialogue à la fin du chapitre 1…

Deidara se montre en petit garçon bien diabolique, cruel et vulgaire. Je dois dire que le faire OOC me plait ! Surtout sous cet angle !

Je vais vraiment mettre Deidara seme. Ben oui, je ne le vois pas du tout en Uke (Rappel : Uke = dominant)

Attention : Nous allons de surprise en surprise dans ce chapitre ! Cela prend un tournant, qui peut s'avérer étrange pour certain. C'est aussi un chapitre haut en sentiments.

Je tiens déjà à m'excuser des fautes. Je n'ai pas de bêta, et je préfère faire sans (pour le moment) Vu que ma fiction débute, j'attends d'être vraiment dedans pour proposer.

Merci d'être compréhensif =3

Bonne lecture Mina-sama !

Précédemment (Dans Yu-Gi-Oh ! mes frères me le disent tout le temps… C'était des fans de la série, avant…)

* * *

_. Souvenir, dit-ils. Souvenir de quoi, aussi ? J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis sorti en saluant Itachi, sans oublier de la faire avec politesse. C'est mon sensei après tout._

_Je dois me rendre à mon dernier cours._

_"Naruto, c'est toi?_

_Kami -sama! (NDA : Rappel: Qui veut dire : Dieu) C'est vraiment toi ! "_

_J'ai tourné la tête vers la droite pour regarder mon interlocuteur aux yeux et aux cheveux rouge._

Mes yeux se sont ouverts –plus que la normal- et mon cœur a raté un battement.

- Sasori ?! C'est vraiment toi ?!

- Ouaip, vieux ! Ca faisait un bail !

- Oui ! Ai-je dit tout sourire.

Je vous explique avant que vous ne vous imaginiez des choses. Non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Non, Sasori ne m'aime pas, et moi non plus. Ce garçon aux cheveux rouge venait souvent chez moi avec ses parents. Nous jouions tout le temps ensemble. C'est mon ami le plus cher avec Kiba et Hinata. Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent…

Je me souviens du regard de ce garçon, celui dont j'ai tout oublié. Il nous dévisageait tout le temps. Ce regard noir. C'était à peine si nous n'ayons pas remarqué qu'il nous détestait…

Mais je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. De toute façon, ce type au regard noir n'ai jamais venu jouer avec nous. Toujours perché sur le plus haut arbre que ma famille possédait. Je me souviens l'avoir regardé longtemps. Mais lorsque j'essaye de me souvenir de son visage, il disparaît encore plus. J'ai juste une impression de douceur malgré ses regards froids. C'est triste. J'aimerais le revoir. C'est lui, dont j'étais amoureux. Celui dont je suis amoureux encore aujourd'hui. Je suis gay, certes. Mais gay qu'avec cet homme. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette sensation de papillons dans le ventre, ou se rouge sur les joues. Mais, juste avec lui. Lui et ses remarques hautaine et blessante –qui m'ont souvent fait pleurer le soir.

- Naruto ? Putain mec… Tu pleures ?

Je pleure ? Oui, c'est vrai. A chaque fois que j'y pense. J'aimerais le revoir, le lui dire. J'aimerais qu'il m'aime. Non, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux le voir. Je veux… Merde…

- Naruto, t'es sur que ça va ? Tu pourrais faire un effort pour nos retrouvailles non ?

- E-Excuse moi Sasori, je suis juste ému que l'ont se retrouve.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je suis ému, ça, je l'accorde. Mais…

- Bon, tant mieux alors ! M'a-t-il dit en me serrant contre lui. Bon, on reprend ? Ça faisait un bail !

- Sasori… Ai-je dit soupirant, ça ne fait que deux mois que tu es parti de Suna…

- C'est pas gentil de dire ça, Naruto.

- Mais… ! Bon, Sasori. Tu m'as manqué !

- Moi aussi !

Voila, c'est fait. J'ai caché ma souffrance et roulé dans la farine mon ami d'enfance. Suis-je cruel ? (NDA : Je fais une fixation avec le mot "cruel" en ce moment…) Je soupire bruyamment et Sasori boude. Cet imbécile croix que je crache mes poumons à cause de lui…

- Deidara est aussi au lycée ?

Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris de cette question. Sasori est amoureux de mon frère, qui ne le laisse pas si indifférant que cela. Décidément, la famille Uzumaki s'arrêtera à Dei et moi. Je suis gay –pour ce type inconnus- et c'est la même chose pour Deidara. Mais lui, c'est avec Sasori.

- Saso… Tu aimes encore mon frère ? Sérieux, tu ne renonces jamais ? Ça fait combien de temps maintenant… ? Quatre années ?

- Tu peux parler vieux… Tu aimes une personne dont tu ne te souviens du nom, de la couleur de ses yeux, si ce n'est que "son regard hautain et noir" et qui plus est, ton ami d'enfance… Ça fait combien de temps maintenant… ? Douze années ? Tu ne renonces jamais ? héhé !

Cet abruti se fou de moi ! J'ai soupiré bruyamment –une nouvelle fois. Je l'ai regardé –fixé- et l'ai supplié de mes deux yeux bleus

- Ah non ! Je connais cet air de chien battu ! Tu te débrouilles !

- Alleeerrr ! Sasoriii ! Pour moi !

- Non, débrouille toit **TOUT** seul !

- Maiiis ! S'il te plait ! L'ai-je supplié les mains jointes

- Naruto ! On en a déjà parlé ! C'est **TON** ami d'enfance, c'est donc à toi de te souvenir de son prénom ! Je n'ai pas à te le dire !

Je ne répondis rien. Réfléchissant à ma foutu ruse… Après tout, on ne m'appelle pas Kyuubi pour rien ! (NDA : Dans la fiction, Kyuubi est une marque de ramens et de vêtements (un petit Renard est dessiné sur le T-shirt ou sur la boite de Ramens...))

- Si tu me le dis, je t'aiderais ! Promis !

- M'aider ? pour quoi ? Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide !

Je l'ai regardé, un petit sourire malicieux dessiné sur mes lèvres.

- Que vas-tu chercher là, Naruto ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce sourire…

- Deidara… ?

- Quoi Deidara ?

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te file un coup de main pour amadouer mon petit frère ?

- Euh…Non. Je suis assez grand, **MOI**

- Sauf que tu ne sais rien de lui. De ses goûts, ses activités, de ce qu'il aime. Je le sais, **MOI.**

Il ferma ses yeux. Je voyais bien qu'il menait un combat acharné dans son subconscient. Son visage était rouge et de la vapeur semblait s'échapper de sa tête. J'ai rit et il a ouvert subitement ses yeux pour pouvoir me fixer. J'avoue avoir été déstabilisé un moment.

- Alors, Sasori ? Ai-je demandé, sournoisement

- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Mais tu m'aides, OK ?

- Bien sur ! Me suis-je exclamé souriant

- Et tu ne le dis à personne OK ?

- Dire quoi, à personne ?

Nous nous sommes retournés vers la source de la voix qui n'était autre que ce fouineur de Je-suis-le-plus-beau-Uchiwa. Mon regard s'est assombrit en repensant à l'échange du cour précédant. Sasori a déglutit, ce qui me surpris. Puis, Sasori reporta toute son attention vers moi, oubliant soudainement Uchiwa-le-bouffon.

- Naruto, tu dois savoir que je ne voulais pas te le dire et ça risque de te faire un choc, vu ce qu'est devenu cette personne. Tu dois savoir qu'il a foutu toutes les filles de son lycée dans son lit et ceux…Hum…

- P-Pourquoi… ? Ai-je soufflé, incertain.

- Pour t'oublier, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. M'a répondu Sasori, regardant ses pieds

- Tu l'as revu …?

Sasuke semblait toute ouïe. Je le regardais d'un œil. Soudain, j'ai vu son visage s'ouvrir pour laisser un air plutôt affolé sur son visage.

- Sasori, ne dis rien !

Je fus assez troublé par sa réaction. Alors, comme ça, il …

- Pourquoi le cacher, Sasuke ? Répondit Sasori trahissant une envie de le frapper

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit ce dernier

- Naruto est mon meilleur ami !

- Et alors ?!

- Je dois lui dire !

- STOOOP ! Ai-je hurlé !

Ils m'ont regardé. Sasori était prêt à sauter sur Sasuke au moindre faux pas et lui, Ben je-me-le-pète-Uchiwa retrouva son regard de d'habitude. Impassible, infranchissable, impénétrable. Et si il en faut un quatrième, Indéchiffrable. J'ai reporté mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.

- Sasori, dis moi si je me trompe, OK ? Tu m'as promis de me dire qui s'était ?

Il acquiesa pour toute réponse.

- Et peux importe si je souffre, OK ? Je veux que tu me le dises ! Je souffre encore plus de ne pas savoir qui sais ! Je l'aime plus que tout, ce type !

Sasori ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que l'abrutie-Uchiwa. Ce crétin mit une main sur son visage pour le cacher. Il est malade ou quoi ?!

- Mais, Naruto… Je…

Sous mon regard soutenu, il se tue et pris une profonde inspiration

- Tss. Fit le sombre crétin -Uchiwa (NDA : Je trouve qu'il porte bien son surnom xD)

- Très bien. Je vais te le dire.

Je-suis-super-intelligent-Uchiwa pris congé de nous. Je le suivi du regard et c'est à ce moment que j'entendit Sasori.

- Sasuke.

Je regarde –du coin de l'œil- Sasori qui venait de prononcer le prénom de l'imbécile de Sasuke qui venait de se retourner pour me fixer d'un air… Désolé ? Puis, sans détacher mon regard du frère cadet je demanda à Sasori, incertain

- Quoi, Sasuke ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? C'est Sasuke ! Ton ami d'enfance !

- Oui, et ?

- Naruto ! Tu m'écoute ou quoi ?! C'est Sasuke ! L'homme que tu aimes !

En faite, j'aurais mieux fais de ne rien demander…

Je fais juste semblant de ne pas l'entendre, de ne pas l'écouter. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne peut être Sasuke ? Je ne peux pas être amoureux de…ça, pas vrai ? Je…Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu rigoles…Hein?

- J'ai l'air de rire, là ? T'as voulu que je te le dise. Et bien voilà, mais je t'avais prévenu. Je te l'avais dit que tu le reverrais au lycée, non ?

Sasuke restait là, impassible et nous écoutait alors que je le fixais sans broncher. Il tourna la tête et disparue au coin d'un couloir pour en emprunter un nouveau.

- Naruto, tu ne te souviens pas que Sasuke soit le fils du roi de Konoha et ses contrées …? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de lui… ? Itachi a été déshérité après avoir désobéi à son père lorsqu'il est revenu te voir. Sasuke n'a pas trahi la confiance de son père pour une raison que j'ignore. Tu ne dois rien dire. Ils sont là, incognitos. Je sais, on se croirait dans un film de Ninjas… Tu dois me croire. Je suis au courant de toutes ces choses car mes parents connaissent les leurs. Ce sont leurs sujets, tu comprends… ? Naruto, est-ce que ça va… ?

Putain… Dite-moi que je rêve ? Mentez moi. Je ne peux pas y croire. Sasuke Uchiwa, Prince héritier de Konoha, est le garçon que j'ai toujours aimé… ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez moi lorsque nous étions enfant ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit… ?

- Dire quoi ? Qu'il est le futur roi et que le voir avec un homme serrait désobligeant ? Uchiwa peut être une vraie peau de vache, mais il ne joue pas avec les sentiments. C'est bien trop important… Tu sais, il t'aime lui aussi.

- C-Comment peux-tu le…Le s-savoir, toi… ? Ai-je soufflé

- T'écoute vraiment ou quoi ? Mes parents côtoient les siens. Je suis obligé de vivre avec eux. Sasuke ne veux juste pas te blesser… Je sais, c'est étrange mais…

Je ne peux pas le croire. Lui aussi m'aime… ? Moi aussi alors… 'tain ! On se croirait dans Roméo et Juliette aux pays des enfers ! Malgré que ce ne soit pas un conte de fée pour autant… Mais… ! Je m'en balance de ça ! Mais… Pourquoi, lorsque l'ont était en classe avec Itachi-sensei, Sasuke a dit qu'il ne se souvenais que de moi… ? C'est quoi le problème… Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Naruto, je suis désolé… Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir Tsunade-baba…

Ca fait mal. Tellement mal.

C'est quoi cette histoire de romance impossible… ?

Putain…C'est nul…

* * *

La reprise des cours a déjà sonné depuis au moins dix minutes. Et moi, Deidara Uzumaki, 15 ans de conneries avec Ino, cherche comme un con sa salle de classe. Lycée immense est égale à perte de son sens d'orientation ! Je suis pire que Zoro dans mon manga ! (NDA : Ici, référence à mon autre manga préféré qu'est One piece. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Roronoa Zoro, le type au trois sabres et cheveux verts, se perd TOUT le temps. Même en suivant son équipage…)

Je n'ai même pas vu Naruto. Je me demande dans quelle salle il se trouve. Je pourrais peut être la trouver et jouer les marioles pour le faire rire ? Bonne idée que voilà Deidara ! Quel génie je suis quand même ! Héhé

Mais…J'ai un peu la flemme

…

Je sais se que vous vous dites… Deidara est un type super méprisable, fainéant, cruel, hautain et patati et patata…Bon, OK, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Lorsque j'ai tourné dans un autre couloir, j'ai vu un type aux cheveux rouge, à terre, ramassant ses bouquins. Sans doute les avait-il fait tomber juste avant. Quelle cruche. Je me suis approché pour me foutre de sa poire quand je l'ai reconnu. P-Putain ! Il fou quoi ici celui-là ?! Ah…C'est vrai… J'avais oublié qu'il avait emménagé a Konoha pour vivre avec " Mister Seigneur Uchiwa "

- S-Sa-Sasori ?!

Il s'es retourné et levé, cahier en mains.

- Ben dit donc, toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois !

Je le hais ! Il me rend tout nerveux sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ! Et en plus, il se fou de moi !

- Hein ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout. Bon, l'imbécile. Il est où mon frangin ?

Son visage s'est assombri. Il semblait hésiter.

- Dis Dei, Tu te souviens de son ami d'enfance ?

- Ben oui, j'avais que 4 ans. Je montais toujours sur son dos. C'est Sasuke, c'est ça ? Tu vis avec je te signal…

- Je le sais ça…. Ben… Il est ici

- Ici ? Comment ça ? Demandais-je

- Il suit les cours au lycée Izumi. Ici quoi.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ai-je hurlé. Mais… ! C'est le prince. Ai-je terminé en murmurant.

- Je sais ça, merci !

- Ferme là, avec tes « je sais ça », tu veux ? Bon… Est-ce que Naruto est au courant de tout ça ?

- Oui…

- Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne sait rien.

- Détrompe toi… Il sait tout. Je lui aie dit…

- Tu de fou, une nouvelle fois, de ma gueule ?! T'es complètement con ma parole !

A ces mots, Sasori me plaqua contre le casier qui se trouvait à nos cotés. Je plain le casier… Je plain surtout mon pauvre dos, ouais ! Au diable les casiers !

- C'est toi qui la Fermes, Deidara

- Quoi ?! Va te faire foutre !

Cette réplique le fit rire, sourire pervers aux lèvres. Kami-sama, sortez moi de là !

- Je vais aller droit au but. Naruto l'aime. Sasuke l'aime aussi. Alors, je t'interdit de les séparer Dei'.

- P-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Je ne veux que le bonheur Naruto !

- Je sais pas pourquoi, moi ! Dit il en me lâchant

- Ben… Pourquoi tu me menaces abrutie ?!

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Il me plaque une seconde fois sur le casier. Surpris, je ne dis rien. Mais… Il commence vraiment à me chauffer celui-là !

- J'ai une question tordue.

- Je crains le pire…

- Très drôle le blond…

- Hey !

- Bref ! A ton avis… Qui aime Deidara, ici ?

- Quoi… ? Soufflais-je incertain du but de sa question

- Réponds…

- Pourquoi une question tordu, s'en est une ! C'est quoi le délire là ?!

- Ne dévie pas la conversation !

- B-Ben… Comment v-veux-tu que je le sache ?!

- Pourquoi bégayes-tu ? Me demande t-il

- Je ne bégaye pas ! Ton cerveaux est pourrit ou quoi ?!

- Moi, j'aime Deidara.

Je ne dis rien, détournant le visage vers la gauche près du mur. Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un semblant de larmes.

- Je sais ça…Crétin… Ai-je soufflé

- Tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser à ce moment ?

Je rougit à vus d'œil et lui donne un coup de pied…Mal placé. Il grimace mais ne bouge pas. L est insensible ou quoi ?!

- Aie…

- Hey ! Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Je te signal que tu as 17 ans et moi je n'en ai que 15 !

- Mais, mon petit Dei', ton anniversaire c'est demain, Samedi, non ? Me dit-il, sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, tu auras 16 ans.

- Rêves pas ! Je t'ai déjà envoyé bouler, et je recommencerais encore et encore !

- Je vois…

Il semblait déçu… Je m'en veux un peu.

En faite, je ne m'en veux pas du tout ! Dans tes dents Sasori !

- Et bien, essaye encore de me rejeter.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre ne serais-ce qu'un son, il a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes avec détermination, fureur et… Passion ? Il joua avec mes lèvres, les mordillant, les léchant tout sourire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai ouvert la bouche pour le laisser approfondir la baiser.

Kami-sama… Mon cerveau est détraqué à cause de lui…

* * *

Je me suis dirigé vers… Je ne sais même pas où en faite. Je me souviens que c'est le couloir où Sasuke-je-t'aime-pas avait tourné un peu plus tôt. Il faut à tout prix que je trouve ma classe sinon…

_Je vais me faire tuer par Tsunade_…

Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Soudain, une ombre est apparue devant moi alors que j'avais la tête baissée.

- Sasuke… ?

* * *

FINIIIIII (un peu fo-folle parce que je suis contente)

Dire que je suis déjà au chapitre 4… Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! (Enfin… J'espère…)

Sasori : YEAH ! J'ai embrassé Deidara en premier !

Deidara : *rouge* Pas la peine de faire des commentaires la dessus, crétin !

Sasori : Oui, mais je l'ai fait avant Sasuke. Ça change la donne !

Naruto : …

Auteur Folle : Ben qu'est-ce que t'as Naruto ?

Sasori : Il est juste déçu de ne pas être le premier !

Auteur Folle : Ferme là, ou je te fais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance…

Sasuke : Je suis contre la publication de ce chapitre !

Auteur Folle : Trop tard. Je vais le faire *tire la langue*

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas d'accord. **JE SUIS** le personnage principal et **JE DOIS** embrasser le premier !

Auteur Folle : La modestie des Uchiwa, je vous jure…

Naruto : Ca va être mieux dans le prochain chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?

Auteur Folle : Désolée… Je croix que non… Aller mes petits agneaux chéris ! A vos clavier !

(NDA : Lorsque j'écris cela, c'est juste avant la publication des chapitres. Je sais, on s'en fou mais je tenais à vous le dire. Autre chose, ceci n'est pas du tout mon style d'écriture. j'écris également des romans et des OS hors série de Naruto ou autre manga, je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de mots vulgaires. Mais, après tout, c'est un manga alors…)

_Réponse au Reviews :_

Vamp's : Merci d'avoir commenté cette fiction ! Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est un triste sort pour Ino. Mais c'était nécessaire pour ce chapitre et pour ce qui va s'en suivre.

Jojo : Merci pour ta Reviews ! J'espère que la suite a répondu à tes questions ! Merci à toi de me suivre !

Je remercie personnellement tous les autres commentaires sur ces 'chapitres'. C'est très, très gentil de votre part.

Bye bye ! A Samedi prochain !


	4. Chapter 3: Provocation et

Chapitre 3 : Provocation et conséquence désastreuse pour Naruto et Deidara.

* * *

Attention, long monologue important !

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent.

Je parle du « Uke-chan » ou j'ai écris que cela signifiai Dominant.

Enfin, pour m'expliquer, j'ai lu pas mal de fan fiction sur Naruto sur des blogs (vu que je suis blogeuse) Et sur tout ces blogs que j'ai lu, contenant fiction ou non, était écris que Uke signifiait bien Dominant. J'avoue n'avoir pas cherché à en savoir plus –vu que je l'avais lu à plusieurs reprises.

Merci de me l'avoir dit, je vais pourvoir transmettre ces bon messages au blogeur !

Je m'allonge au sol pour vous présenter mes plus plates excuses !

J'ai également vu –lu- que certaine personne m'avais mit un commentaire pour me le dire (Que Uke signifie dominé). Mais, pour être franche, si c'est juste pour marquer l'erreur, sans me dire ce que vous penser de ma fiction, je trouve que cela ne sers à rien.

Comprenez moi, j'aimerais savoir si cette fiction plait. **/!\ **Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas signaler mes fautes, au contraire ! Cela me permet de progresser ! Mais, s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serais génial. Comme ça, je pourrais –peut être- répondre à vos attente et tout ça. En tout cas, merci d'être compréhensif.

* * *

Attention, langage cru sous le coup de la colère des personnages. Promis, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre avec un langage plus soft. (J'espère !)

A partir de la fin, le cadre et l'histoire semblent plantés ! (Mais pas tout a fait. Suspense !)

Les idées peuvent vous paraître étrange, voir même carrément sordide et imbécile, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est réfléchit à l'avance !

C'était peut être –sûrement- pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Les idées sont Pensées, ce n'est pas irréfléchi. (Tout est écrie à l'avance ! (Les idées))

Ah… Je ne l'ai pas dit mais… Un lemon est prévu dans les chapitres à venir. (Y'en auras certainement plusieurs…)

Ce seras peut être même un v…

Bonne lecture ! =3

Dézolé pour lé fotes )

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

Son prénom s'est échappé de ma bouche. Je me suis pétrifié tout en repassant la scène de la « découverte ». Il me regarde aussi. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense. Ca me frustre. J'ai dévié mon regard sur la droite. C'est un prince, je lui dois le respect.

Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce que j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule ! Mais Kami-sama sais se qu'il peut bien me réserver après ça…

Prince héritier, hein… ? Ce que je lui en foutrais des princes, moi !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Me suis-je exclamé, énervé de son regard impassible et frustrant.

- Hn.

C'est pas vrai… ! Ces « Hn » ont toujours eu le don de m'énerver… ! J'ai baissé les yeux et serré les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sir Uchiwa ? Ai-je répondit, une pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix

- Je t'ai attendu. Je sais que tu ne connais pas l'établissement, alors je t'ai attendu, Insista t-il. De toute façon on est déjà en retard et puis-...

- Ben la vache, pour un prince, tu t'exclame comme une mer… Humff !

Je-suis-un-abrutie-Uchiwa m'a mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Puis, il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Il ne sait pas que j'étouffe comme ça ?! Il s'est collé à moi et a murmuré

- Ferme la, OK ? De une, ne me coupe plus jamais la parole. De deux, Ne prononce pas ça ici. Si ça venait à se savoir, je ne donne pas chère de la peau des élèves du lycée ensevelies de vielles filles toutes aussi imbéciles les unes que les autres pour pouvoir m'approcher…

- Je m'en tape moi ! Ai-je hurlé en détachant sa main de ma bouche.

- Franchement ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter qu'un dobe soit épris de moi ?

Ah ouais… ?!

- Qu-Qui a dit qu'il t'aime encore, ce dobe, teme ?!

- Toi, bien sur. Lorsque l'on était avec Sasori. Affirma t-il

- J'ai dit ça parce que… !

Je croix qu'il a remarqué que je réfléchissait pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il leva un sourcil et eu un rictus.

- Alors… ?

- Euh…Ben…Oui, j'ai dit ça parce que je voulais te retrouver afin de te défoncer la tête à coup de batte de baseball !

- C'est violent ! Mais, une chose. Crois-tu vraiment que t'arriverais à t'approcher ne serais-ce que d'un centimètre avec cette batte ? Tout les profs de ce lycée me protège vois-tu, et mon frère le premier. Il t'en empêcherait quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai vraiment pas de soucis à me faire de ce coté. Même ta tante et ton oncle n'hésiteraient pas à t'éliminer pour moi ! (NDA : Ben voyons…)

J'ai frissonné lorsqu'il évoqua mon oncle. Il est trop cruel !

Monsieur le-monde-tourne-autour-de-moi-Uchiwa m'a fixé en me riant au nez.

_Et en plus il me provoque !_

- Je vais vraiment te tuer Uchiwa de malheur… Ai-je soufflé haineusement.

Il a rit et s'est approché de mon oreille pour murmurer un : Essaye toujours petit blond.

- Je me demande se que Ino aurait pensé de tout ça. Je me demande se qu'elle aurais fait si elle savais que son grand frère était amoureux du même mec qu'elle ? Qu'elle misérable fille…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il osait parler d'Ino ici, dans ce genre d'endroit ? Dans ce genre de situation ? Et en plus, il piétine les sentiments de ma défunte sœur en l'insultant ? Une jeune fille qui n'avait que 15 ans, au cœur d'or comme ses cheveux, morte tragiquement… ?

Connard !

Je ne me suis pas fait prié pour le frapper de toutes mes forces. Si bien qu'il soit tombé à terre, le sang perlant le long de sa bouche. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour essuyer le sang. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je m'écriai

- Ne parle jamais d'Ino et de ses sentiments pour un connard comme toi devant moi !

- Tss… C'était trop facile

- H-Hein …?

Je regardé cette enflure au cœur de pierre sans comprendre un traître mots de ce qu'il venait de déblatérer. Il souffla un : J'avais raison.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soudain, Itachi, Tsunade et Mon oncle Kakashi ont débarqué. Leur sourire s'effaça lorsque qu'il nous vu. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsqu'ils eurent vu le sang qui continuait de couler le long de la bouche du prince à la con. Ils avaient compris ce qu'il venait de se produire.

J'ai pris par le col Sasuke-le-connard et je l'ai remis sur ses deux pieds avec ma force qui venait de décupler sous la colère. Une poussée d'adrénaline si vous préférez. Il souriait. Un sourire vainqueur.

'Tain ! Il se passe quoi là ?!

- Naruto… Commença ma tante, Je suis désolée.

- « Désolée » ? Mais… Mais de quoi ?! Je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les vieux ?!

Kakashi s'est approché de moi et –par réflexe- je me suis reculé. Il m'a attrapé par le col, lui aussi, et m'a hurlé dessus, tout en me secouant, des trucs incompréhensifs. Tsunade, en épouse modèle, l'a frappé et lui a dit –crié- d'arrêter ses gamineries. Sonné, je me suis assis pendant que Sasuke échangeait des sourires à son frère qui soupira.

- Naruto, repris ma tante posant une mains sur son front, Sais-tu au moins se que tu viens de faire ?

- Je viens de frapper l'autre enc**** de prince héritier à la con qui sers à rien.

- Naruto ! N'empire pas ton cas abruti ! Cria Kakashi, hors de sois comme toujours.

- Et en plus, tu continues de m'insulter ? intéressant ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, toi !

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas fermer ta gueule de Uchiwa-je-suis-le-plus-fort ?!

Ma tante me frappa avec une telle force que je m'écroulai un peu plus au sol.

- Sombre crétin ! Tu viens de vendre ton âme au prince !

- Hein… ? ai-je dit, sans comprendre mots.

- Naruto, repris Itachi, un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres. Sasuke est ton maître maintenant.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile ! Cria mon oncle, Tu vas devoir vivre avec lui ! Tu es devenues son serviteur, son domestique, sa bonniche, sa noun-… !

- On a compris Kakashi ! Hurla Tsunade.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne suis au service de personne ! Enfin… J'ai bien se travaille de serveur –serveuse- chez Jiraya…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas question que j'aille faire la bonniche –comme dit mon oncle- chez Uchiwa de malheur !

Et puis, il plaisante, pas vrai ?

Sasuke s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla et sourit. Un sourire vraiment trop faux.

- bienvenue à la maison, Uzumaki-le-domestique.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Non, ils ne plaisantent pas.

- Oy ! Je croix que j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux !

- Et ben… Non ! Dit Sasuke, sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais… ! La vielle ! Fait quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse face à l'héritier du trône, crétin ?!

- Mais… ! Il m'a provoqué ! Il a parlé d'I-… !

- Parlé de quoi, Naruto ? Demanda ma tante.

Sasuke, qui était levé depuis un moment, me regarda. Un regard qui voulais dire : Parle et t'es mort.

Ce dernier pris la parole.

- Nous avons discuté de choses concernant le royaume et son avenir. Au premier abord, cela n'a plus à notre cher blond ici présent. Il m'a donc frappé. Et, conformément à la loi de notre monarchie, tout être inférieur (NDA : Paye ta modestie…) s'en prenant aux Uchiwa sans aucune raison apparente, proférant des insultes ou bien des menaces de mort, seras contraint d'obéir à la famille sur le trône et plus précisément à moi.

Naruto m'a frappé, insultés à plusieurs reprise et m'a également menacé de m'évincer. Désormais, cet être Humain qu'est Uzumaki Naruto m'appartient.

Il joue le rôle du prince là ?! Et en plus il raconte des cracks ce co-…!

Naruto…Calme toi…

Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même !

- Il n'est pas question que je t'appartienne ! Ni à toi et à personne d'autre !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Naruto… Me dit Itachi. Tu veux mourir ?

J'ai ouvert des yeux horrifiés. Ma vie n'est que cauchemar, c'est ça ? Je vais m'éveiller…

Je ne peux pas laisser Deidara seul sur cette terre. Mais… Comment vas t-il vivre, si je part ?

- Je m'en fou de ne pas avoir de choix… C'est ma vie, j'en fais se que je veux ! Je ne laisserais pas Deidara tout seul une seconde fois !

- Une seconde fois… ? A murmuré ma tante.

- Soit, Deidara viendras chez nous également. Fit Itachi

- Je ne suis pas contre. Il sera pour toi, Itachi.

- Ca ne va pas, Sasuke ?! A répliqué son frère. Tu sais déjà que-

- Oui, oui… Suigetsu, hein ?

- Sasuke… ! Comment tu sais ça ?!

Je les a regardé, stupéfait. Il parle bien de Suigetsu Hozuki ?! Le génialissime Top modèle ?! Je me suis levé d'un bond et me suis mit devant Itachi, lui prenant les mains, des étoiles dans les yeux, oubliant les évènements précédant.

- Tu sors avec Hozuki-sama ?!

- Ho…Hozuki…Sama …? A dit l'aîné levant un sourcil.

- Dis… ! Tu me le présenteras ?! S'il te plait !

Soudainement, je fus frappé à la tête me faisant lâcher prise. Je me suis pris la tête dans mes mains en murmurant un 'Itaii…'

Je me suis retourné pour pouvoir crier sur ma tante mais je fus surpris en voyant que c'était Je-joue-mon-rôle-de-prince-Uchiwa qui venait de me frapper.

Kami-sama…Colère contenue… Colère contenue…

- Putain mais ça va pas ?! Ai-je explosé

- Tu m'appartiens. N'essaye pas de courir après d'autre personne que moi.

Nous fûmes tous surpris de sa réplique. Pour ma part, je retenais un rire.

Mais…

- MOUHAHA ! Sir Uchiwa est jaloux ! J'y croix pas ! Haha… !

Franchement… Avouez que c'est drôle. Lui ? Jaloux ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

- Et si je l'étais vraiment ?

Fut tous ce qu'il a répliqué. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux alors qu'il me fixait. Tsunade, mon oncle et Itachi sont partis en douce en disant qu'ils devaient trouver Deidara pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…Et qu'il prendrait certainement mal…

J'ai détourné vivement la tête sur le coté, cachant mes yeux, au suite de son regard pénétrant mon âme. J'ai également rougit violemment. Il…Il est jaloux, hein ?

C'est quoi cette foutu histoire ?

Sasuke s'est assis en tailleur devant moi et a soupiré. Il m'a relevé le menton, m'obligeant à le regardé. Mon regard semblable à l'eau croisa ses pupilles noirs. Cela me fit frissonner surtout qu'il gardait sa main en tenant, avec douceur, mon menton. Je détournais le regard. Mais il me fit une secousse, en hochant ma tête, pour que je le fixe à nouveau. Ce que je fis. Soudain, ses lèvres furent proches. Cela me déstabilisa, mais j'étais comme hypnotisé par son regard onyx. Il s'approchais de plus en plus de moi, me tenant plus fermement le menton tout en murmurant

- Tu m'appartiens, Naruto. A personne d'autre.

- T-tu…es… Tu es égoïste…

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fermais les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, m'empêchant de prendre 'du plaisir'.

Il ne fallait pas le nier. Ce baiser n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

C'était bien mieux.

Putain… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends tout à coup… Il se joue de ma personne ?

« Naruto, Sasuke ? Que faites-vous les mecs ? »

* * *

Sasori m'avait laissé en plan juste après m'avoir murmuré un « oublie moi si tu peux ».

Ce qui veux dire : Je te provoque espèce de crétin débile de mes deux.

Cet enfoiré ne perd rien pour attendre.

J'ai croisé Itachi le prince démunit, Kakashi l'abrutie et Tsunade… Désolé, je n'ai pas de rime pour elle. Bref, lorsqu'il mon annoncé que j'irais vivre au palais en haut de la colline, je suis tombé sur le cul. Non mais vraiment. Vraiment tombé. J'ai hurler à Tsunade que c'était hors de question après m'avoir rappelé qu'il y aurais aussi Sasori, mais elle m'a raconté ce qu'avait fait comme crétineries mon imbécile de frère qui ne sers à rien.

Désolé, j'y vais un peu fort.

Non, en faite, je ne m'excuse pas.

Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi il l'a frappé ?! Et c'est quoi ce code à la con en plus ?! Je vais attirer tous les regards !

…

J'avais oublié que personnes ne savaient que c'était les stupides princes de ce monde. (NDA : Le 'monde' comme le dit Dei', s'arrête seulement à Konoha et ses contrées ^_^ ")

Je me souviens avoir crié au nez de ma tante en lui disant d'aller se faire voir mais… Je ne me souviens plus de la suite. Elle m'a sans doute frappé si fort que je suis tombé dans l'inconscience…

Foutue Tante.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais encore dans le couloir, allongé comme une me-… comme un chien à même le sol. J'ai grommelé contre elle, qui je rappel, est la directrice du lycée… Pfff… Elle m'a laissé dans les couloirs…

Ensuite, je me suis dirigé vers la cantine, pour trouver Sasori. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même… Enfin, lorsque je pris le couloir de droite (A ben oui, y'a des couloirs dans tous les sens, ici), je suis tombé dans le même couloir que Naruto le clodo, Sasuke qui joue le Kéké (NDA : Moyen la rime…) Et Sasori…Hum… qui rit ? Non, je ne plaisante pas, il rit vraiment.

Je me suis caché derrière un casier pour observer la scène.

Mon imbécile de frère venait de se faire embrasser par Sasuke-je-suis-le-plus-fort (NDA : Les deux frère disent les mêmes –presque- répliques !) et il avait la tête baissé. Quant à Sasori, celui-ci riait comme un dégénéré.

Pour ne pas changer…

Le rouquin s'est approché de Naruto et son prince tout sourire et il s'est accroupie.

- Ben alors, Naruto ! T'as déjà le prince pour toi tout seul ? Je suis triiiste ! Haha !

- Ferme la, Sasori. Ordonna Sasuke tout en regardant sa proie qu'est mon frère.

Naruto n'a pas révélé son expression du visage, mais dans sa voix, un sentiment de confusion le trahissait.

- Il…Il n'est pas à-à moi…

- Naru, t'es tout rouge… ! Ria de plus belle Sasori

- Sasoriiii… Menaça son altesse tout en appuyant le '-i' de son prénom.

- Je plaisantais, Sasuke-sama. Dit Sasori, reprenant son sérieux.

Le '-sama' me surpris tout autant que Naruto, vu qu'il affichait une expression… surprise (?)

Naruto ouvras sa bouche pour parler.

Il n'aurais jamais du.

- A-Alors Sasori, commença Naruto, certainement troublé par le baiser et la proximité de Sasuke, Tu as pu voir Dei' ?

Je tilta lorsqu'il prononça mon surnom. Sasori me cherchais ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai même embrassé. Fit il

- Oooh ! Tu y vas un peu vite je trouve…

Depuis quand il se préoccupe de mon intimité, le Naruto ?!

Mais, pourquoi Sasori lui parle t-il de ça… ?

- J'ai du lui tendre un piège !

- Un piège ? Répéta mon frère

_Un piège ?_

- Ben oui. J'ai fais croire que nous étions tombé, par hasard, dessus.

- Comment ça ? Demanda mon frère, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'avais vu, juste avant. Je savais qu'il passerait ici, alors, j'ai fais tombé mes livres pour que je puisse le voir sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose ! malin, non ?

_P-Pourquoi… ? _

- Non, je n'aime pas ta façon de faire, Sasori. Répliqua mon frère tout en se levant.

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça…_

- T'inquiète Naru ! Il n'en saura rien !

_Nous nous serions rencontrés un jour…_

- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto, Sasori. Dit Sir Uchiwa en se levant à son tour.

_Je te déteste…_

- Non, mais Sasuke ! Tu dis ça, juste pour m'amadouer !

- Bien vu l'aveugle !

- Je vais t'étriper… !

Je me suis écarté des casiers qui me protégeaient et lorsque je me suis retourné, je me suis pris le pied avec… Mon autre pied…

/ BOUM /

Je ne pus contrôler un gémissement de douleur.

Merde… Je croix que je me suis cassé la cheville… J'ai entendu Naruto crier mon prénom et des bruits de pas courir vers moi. Mais ce n'était pas Naruto qui était à présent à coté de moi. Non, c'était Sasori. Il mit sa main sur ma tête et me regarda d'un air triste, désolé.

- Ne me touche pas, crétin !

Il furent abasourdit par ma réplique. Cela se voyait sur leur visage. Seul Mister je-reste-moi-quoi-qu'il-arrive-Uchiwa n'as pas bronché. M'en fou pas mal de lui. Dire que je vais devoir le supporter pendant je ne sais combien de temps… Sasori baissa la tête comme blessé de mes mots. Tant mieux !

Je me suis révélé –sur une jambe- et lorsque j'ai voulu poser mon pied à terre, j'ai poussé un gémissement…Féminin.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !_

Naruto a voulu accourir vers moi, mais Uchiwa l'en empêcha. Le blond protesta et Sasuke s'est avancé vers moi. Il s'arrêta et se baissa vers ma cheville qu'il toucha. Il m'arracha un cri de douleur.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Ca fait mal là !

- Je sais, tien toi tranquille. Assieds-toi et ne bouge surtout pas.

Je fus surpris et surtout inquiété. Son ton sérieux était inquiétant, pesant… Diabolique.

Je me suis laissé tomber, dos contre le mur, au sol. Tout le monde retenait son souffle pendant que Seigneur bienveillant Uchiwa m'auscultait –douloureusement. Je laissais échapper beaucoup de gémissement. Naruto fut alerté et commença à courir dans ma direction.

- STOP !

Cria –ordonna- Sasuke. Il ne regardait pas mon frère. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans sa course. Je fis un hochement de tête pour dire à Naru que ça allait. Mais, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non mais… ! Tu te prends pour qui, Uchiwa de malheur ?! C'est mon petit frère je te signal ! Je fais se que je veux !

- Dobe, Ferme là ! Cria Sasuke plus fortement.

Il reposa son attention sur moi

- Surtout, ne bouge pas. Prends une grande inspiration. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Laisse Deidara tranquille, l'abrutie ! A crié mon frère. Il faut que je l'enmène chez Ts-

- Naruto, FERME LA ! Ai-je crié.

Naruto s'était figé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les baissés et de tourner la tête pour partir –en courant.

/ CRAC /

- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Enculé de connard de merde ! Ça fait maaaaleuh ! Ai-je hurlé

En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa, seigneur de cette connerie de 'royaume', venait de m'arracher la cheville. Enfin, de la remettre en place. Il afficha un sourire victorieux et me regarda.

- Et bien… Tu es comme ton frère, finalement.

_Hein ?_

- Tu ne marches pas sur ta cheville pendant 1 semaine, c'est clair ? De toute façon, tu seras chez moi donc on te prendra en charge. Où est partie se Dobe ? Il ne comprend pas qu'il est sous ma surveillance ? Dit Sasuke.

- Normalement… Ce n'est pas le contraire ?

- C'est de Naruto dont il est question. Dit-il, sourire aux lèvres et il parti dans sa direction.

Lorsque je cherchai Sasori du regard –pour lui en foutres pleins la tête- il avait déjà disparue.

* * *

After scène :

Naruto : Hum… Deidara… ? Calmes-toi s'il te plait…

Deidara : Comment ça me calmer ?! Je passe pour un gros abrutie dégénéré et amoureux jusqu'au cou et en prime, j'ai le droit de souffrir ?! Non mais, tu te croix où Laura-Baba ?!

Auteur folle : Quoi ?! Arrête ce jeu de provocation, ou tu vas souffrir dans cette fiction ! (NDA : J'avais pas vu la rime !)

Deidara : Tu oserais… ? pfff ! Tu me soules ! *sors un sécateur*

Naruto : D'où tu sors ça ?!

Auteur Folle : J'allais dire la même chose ! Hey ! T'es pas sensé ne plus être là, toi ?!

Naruto : Ben…C'est l'After scène alors…

Sasori : Aller, Ca suffit !

Auteur folle : Et voilà le briseur de cœur…

Naruto : Le crétin piégeur… (NDA : En relisant, j'ai vu que j'avais –encore- écrie une rime…)

Deidara : Piétineur de sentiments…

Sasori : Hey ! Mais… ! Je démissionne !

Auteur Folle : Tu peux pas… =P Mais… ! Deidara, lâche ce sécateur ! Sasori ! Mais revenez !

Naruto :…

A.F : Bah… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto : il est où Sasuke … ?

A.F : Olala… Il lit le prochain script.

Naruto : Ah ? Et moi, je peux le lire ?

A.F : *Yeux en étoiles* Pas-du-tout !

Sasuke :… Je vais te tuer… Je passe pour un gros dégueulasse dans ce chapitre ! Jamais j'oserais faire ça ! Reviens ici espèce de taré d'Auteur à la noix !

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais bon…Faisons avec.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Bienvenue dans la demeure Uchiwa.

Inutile de résumer le chapitre suivant… Si tout ce passe comme je le veux –et si mon cerveau ne se détraque pas- le chapitre se passera intégralement dans la demeure (sauf le début).

Et il y auras peut être alternance de POV (Point of view = point de vue) entre Naruto (peut être –sûrement- Deidara) et Sasuke. Mais, j'ai dit PEUT ÊTRE !

Je sais à peut prêt ce qu'il va s'y passer mais peut être que…

De toute façon, si il y a du Lemon, je préviendrais en début de chapitre.

Réponse au Commentaire laissé :

_Ko _: Oui, et j'en suis profondément désolée. J'espère que l'explication te suffira pour « pardonner » mon horrible faute où il faudrait me couper tous membres.

_Jojo_ : Haha ! Pour le secret de Naruto –qui n'est plus un secret pour nous, Sasuke va, bien sur, découvrir tout ces petits truc pas beau du tout. Je pense essentiellement à le prostitution et son travaille ^^

Pour les sentiments de Dei', c'est plus complexe. Oui, je ne laisse rien voir, mais, ce n'est qu'un masque qui va bientôt tomber. Tout le monde serait détruit par la mort de son jumeau, surtout qu'ils étaient très proches.

_lulu-chan :_ Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir un prof comme Itachi-sama ! C'est un de mes fantasmes ) (Non, je n'irais pas jusque là quand même…) Merci d'avoir lu et aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui là te plaira également.

_lulu-chan : (Second time xD)_ : Au début, je ne voulais pas que Naruto se prostitue. Mais, il est nécessaire, pour le bon fonctionnement de la fiction, qu'il l'ai été dans le passé (Qui a dit passé ?). Je n'en dis pas plus !

_Kaneko-chan_ : Je le sais désormais. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir si la fiction te plait quand même =/

Merci à tous pour vos messages ! (J'évite les répétions xD)

* * *

Voilà, bisous tout le monde !

Au prochain chapitre

See Ya !

Manga-forever08

PS: Je pense publier les chapitre le Jeudi. Mais si il n'y est pas, il seras posté le Samedi.


	5. Chapter 4: Bienvenue dans la deumeure

**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue dans la demeure Uchiwa.**

* * *

Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fiction ! J'avoue avoir du mal en ce moment.

Le moral n'y est pas, et malgré mon air de folle, je suis –malheureusement- très fragile (moralement). Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ils seront de quoi je parle.

Sinon, vos commentaires me touchent vraiment –positivement bien sûr- et m'aide à progresser. Je suis heureuse de publier sur ce site et d'avoir des personnes sympathiques qui me mettent des Reviews sympathiques toujours plaisant à lire et à relire.

(On dirait une sorte de déclaration…)

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture chère agneaux tout doux, tout mignon =3

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne...

Merci d'avance Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

Alors que je m'avançais, comme un con, sur une cheville, en sautillant comme un poney dans les dessins animés de petites filles niais, je cru voir Sasori à plusieurs reprise.

En faite, je deviens totalement fou.

Je me suis dirigé vers la sortie du bâtiment car la dernière sonnerie du matin venait de retentir. Lorsque –enfin- j'aperçu la sortie, je vu Naruto, assis en haut d'un cerisier et toutes les fleures de Sakura qui tournoyaient autour de lui, le rendait… Beau ?

Houlà ! Je deviens complètement con, ouais !

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et les larmes semblaient lui couler des yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…

C'est de ma faute après tout. Je lui ai crié dessus sans –bonne- raison. C'est mon Niiii-san, j'aurais du le laisser s'approcher.

Il n'a plus que moi maintenant.

Et aussi l'autre Uchiwa.

Je me suis approché de mon frère, emplis de remords. Je me demande bien où est passé Uchiwa-le-blanleur. Il m'a bien affirmé qu'il veillerais sur lui, non ? Alors que je continuais mon avancé vers Naruto, deux jeunes filles aux cheveux de couleurs rose et rouge mon soulevé et sorti du lycée.

HEIN ?!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à hurler comme un taré sur ces tarée, elles m'ont jeté dans une longue voiture noir. Je n'ai rien pu répliqué puisse qu'elle l'ont faite en première.

- Je suis Sakura et elle c'est Karin. Nous sommes au compte du roi et plus précisément les domestiques de Sasuke-Sama. Me dit la rose

- Enchanté ! Tu fais aussi partie des domestiques maintenant. Ce sont les ordres de Itachi-Sama et de notre bon prince héritier, Sasuke. Enfin…Il faudra juste que tu te remettes de cette entorse pour accomplir ta tache.… M'a dit la fille rouge.

- Non Mais… ! Y en a marre que l'ont décide de ma vie, merde ! Je ne vivrais pas dans cette putin de demeure que possède ce Uchiwa-sama de mes deux ! Et, par-dessus tout, je ne serais pas un domestique à la con ! J'ai des études à mener ! Une vie à vivre ! Une sœur sur qui veill-

Merde…

Alors que les deux jeunes filles prirent place à mes cotés, Sasori débarqua –dont ne sais où- et pris, également, place près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que je contrôlais un assaut de larmes.

Merde… Je ne savais pas que j'étais à ce point en manque de ma sœur… (NDA : Après relecture, je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait pervers… Mais, rien à voir, hein !)

J'ai poussé d'un geste vif l'étreinte de ce type aux cheveux rouges. Kami-sama, j'ai failli craquer devant lui. La pire des hontes…

Hey… ! Mais… ! Naruto !

Je me suis débâti pour pouvoir sortir, mais en vin.

Cette fille, Sakura, a vraiment une poigne d'enfers…

La voiture se mit à gronder puis elle démarra. Je ne pu rien faire. Naruto disparaissais à vue d'œil.

Merde ! Je n'ai pas pu lui faire mes excuses convenablement !

* * *

Oui, je me morfonde. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai l'air de déprimer… Mais enfin. Passons.

J'avais bien entendu les cris de protestation de mon frère, mais je n'ai même pas relevé la tête lorsque j'entendis le « Sasuke-Sama ». Il est entre de bonnes mains –normalement.

J'efface d'un revers de manche les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mes joues.

J'ai l'air minable.

Je suis minable.

- Oy, tu vas descendre un jour ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi.

Je n'ai même pas tourné la tête, contemplant bas nuages blancs. C'est si facile de deviner que Sir Uchiwa me prend –encore- de haut.

Franchement, j'aurais dû taire ma fierté à deux Ryo. (NDA : Le Ryo est la monnaie du manga.)

Finalement, je dû reporter mon attention sur lui car il venait de monter sur l'arbre, à ma hauteur, et me fixais. Je soupirais un bon coup évitant de penser au évènement précédent.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Nous rentrons. Une voiture nous attends. Me fit-il en donnant un coup de tête sur le bas coté.

Je fis un air d'impassibilité puis je fronce des sourcils.

- Nous n'avons pas cours cet après midi ?

- Non. Iruka-sensei est absent ainsi qu'Orochimaru qui reporte son cours demain matin en première heure.

Je fis un hochement de tête et sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir violemment sur le sol. Ce qui me fit lâcher un petit gémissement. J'entendis un faible rire. J'ai tiré une tête de six pieds de longs lorsque Sasuke m'a regardé en souriant.

En se moquant de moi, ouais…

Remettant mon sac sur mon épaule, je suivis Sasuke jusqu'à Ladite voiture. Nous montions à l'intérieure et le moteur s'enclencha. Je m'assis aussi loin que possible de Sasuke. En passant, inutile de préciser que la superbe voiture de Super-branleur-Uchiwa est une limousine. Sympas la repère… Mais c'est étrange il n'y a personne. Bon après tout, cela fait au moins une demie heure que la sonnerie a retentit. Uchiwa le superbe se mit –se colla- juste a coté de moi et me toisa.

- T'es bête au quoi ?

- Pa-Pardon… ?

- Tu m'appartiens.

Franchement, je ne vois pas le rapport…

J'avais envie de lui mettre un coup de point mais… Une force incroyable m'en empêcha. Enfin, une force, non. Le regard de ce dernier, oui. Je soupire bruyamment et le sourire victorieux de Sasuke m'a encore plus énervé.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire maintenant ?

Je suis obligé –tenue par la lois- d'obéir a Mr je-suis-cool-Uchiwa. De faire la bonniche. En parlant de cela, je dois appeler Jiraya pour lui dire que je ne pourrais plus venir. Il va sans doute être déçu que « son petit ange blond chérie » s'en aille ailleurs. Ce pervers… ! Dire que j'ai subis des attouchements sur mon pauvre petit postérieur… ! Bon, je dois dire que cela ne me fait plus rien… J'en ai trop pris l'habitude ?

Pendant que je me parle à moi-même, je lance un regard –de coté- à j'ai-la-peau-d'un-mort-Uchiwa. A qui pense t-il ? A son frère ? Son pays ? Son avenir ? A…Moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il en me fixant

Je fus surpris qu'il ait remarqué que je le regardais.

- R-Rien… Je me demandais juste ceux a qui tu penses.

- « Ceux que je pense » ? Demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et baissa mon regard vers mes mains moites. Le rouge faisait surface sur mon visage brûlant. Une tomate grillée, une !

- Et… A qui veut-tu que je pense, Naruto ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Ca sonnait plus comme une affirmation. C'est vrai, je dois me l'avouer. J'aimerais qu'il pense à moi, seulement à moi.

Enflure de sentiments idiots !

C'est la même chose qu'il y a quelques années. Mais, avec plus d'intensité.

Merde, ça me rend nerveux.

- Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert, Naruto. C'est si facile. Dit il, sourire aux lèvres. J'aime ça. En faite, j'aime tout en toi. Que ce soit ton imbécillité naturelle, tes rires idiots, tes colères inexplicable, le faite que tu sois protecteur avec Deidara et ta défunte sœur, Ino. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas très sympathique de ma part, je l'avoue. Mais c'était nécessaire pour que tu me frappes et ainsi que tu deviennes mon domestique afin de rester à tout jamais à mes cotés. Je veux que tu sois à moi et à personne d'autre.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda fiévreusement. Inutile de dire, Ô Kami-sama, à quel point j'étais rouge. Puis il reprit :

- Ne me fuis pas. Aime moi.

Ces mots ont eu l'effet d'une immense caresse. Un frisson me pris dans tout mon jeune corps.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de nouveau de ce type ?

Ma tête toujours basse, je pris la parole, faiblement.

- Wouua… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Ca sonne comme une…une…

- C'est une déclaration. Comment faut-il que je te dise que je t'aime ? Ce n'est pas évidant ? Je suis possessif, je trouve le moyen de te faire vivre un sois disant « enfers » auprès de moi, je te fais une déclaration de dix pages mais non. Cela ne t'ai pas venu au cerveau que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aime encore ?

Comment ai-je fais pour m'éprendre de toi, sérieusement… ? Finit-il en posant sa main sur on crâne.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Uchiwa-sama !

MERCI CHAUFFEUR !

Nous sommes alors descendu.

Woua… ! En plus d'être à l'abri des regards –au fond fin font de la forêt, leur demeure est immense, gigantesque a tel point que ma mâchoire crue toucher le sol.

Sasuke soupira a mon expression et commença a se dirigé vers l'entré de la battisse. Il me fit alors signe de le suivre.

- Ferme la bouche, on nous observe. Aller, nous avons du pain sur la planche, jeune apprentie prince.

- Q-Quoi… ?

* * *

J'avais croisé Dei' un peu plu tôt dans le manoir. Il était équipé de deux « cannes » pour marcher. Il s'est excusé comme jamais, pleurant par moment. Je l'avais alors pris dans mes bras –faisant attention qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. Nous nous étions quitté car il devait aller se faire soigner même si il m'avait expliqué l'acte « terroriste » porter contre lui par le prince. J'avais rit.

Puis…

/Le soir venu, vers 21 heures./

- Hors de question ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, majesté.

- Ce n'est pas une question, Naruto-Kun. Répondit Fugaku, roi du Royaume de la feuille.

- Mais… ! Comment voulez-vous que je paraisse être un prince ?!

- J'avoue que je ne comprends guère ton langage, jeune homme.

- Ce qu'il voulait dire père, reprit Sasuke, c'est qu'il ne serais jamais considéré comme un prince, vu sa stupidité majeur.

Toi, Teme ! A la première occasion je ne te loupe pas… ! Je murmurais pour que seul Sasuke m'entendent.

- Teme… Je t'en foutrais des stupidités…

Ce crétin d'Uchiwa m'a regardé, sourire provocateur sur les lèvres en faisan tressaillir un sourcil. Il me cherche… Je vais le bouffer ce mec ! Il se croix tout permis car c'est un prince ?! Je vais le remettre à sa place, moi ! Itachi, qui jusque là était resté sans rien ne dire, se permis d'échanger des mots – que je n'entendis pas- avec son père, le roi. Je voyais seulement les hochement positif ou négatif du roi et les plaintes de son fils.

Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?

Itachi m'a soudainement regardé, très sérieusement. Je déglutis. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire des visages pareils.

Il s'est approché de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule et parla sans reprendre son souffle (NDA : Ceci est une hyperbole )

- Naruto, Tu va devenir temporairement un prince de contrées lointaines qui séjourne ici pendant un moment. Vu que tu viens d'arriver ici, cela tiendra la route. Nous t'apprendrons les postures, le langage, comment se tenir à table, quels mots employer lors de conférence de presse ou encore, comment te comporter devant les autres et ça y a du boulot… Tu apprendras également le latin. Tout cela te sera enseigné par Sasuke, vu qu'il est déjà proche de toi. Naruto… Il faut aussi que l'ont justifie ta visite ici…

- Oui, j'étais justement entrain d'y songer. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment qualifier mon arrivé… Dis-je

- Et bien, commença Sasuke, tu sais t'exprimer lorsque tu le souhaite.

- Tais toi, abrutie ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça tout le temps, toi aussi !

Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il y avait présence du roi ! Je tournais ma tête vers Fugaku pour lui présenter mes excuse mais il sourit et me lança un « la fougue de la jeunesse » en riant. Je ne pu faire autrement que de rire nerveusement et de lancer un regard noir à Sasuke-je-te-déteste par la suite. Mais j'y pense… !

- Itachi-sama… ! commençais-je

- Je t'en pris, Naruto. Pas de cela entre nous. Je t'écoute.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé comme justificatif de ma présence à vos cotés ?

- Il fait des progrès ! Applaudis Sasuke.

- Sasuke, s'il te plait… Ria Itachi.

J'ai juste une de ses envies de lui foutre une patate dans sa gueule ! Devant mon sérieux, Le grand frère repris :

- Avec l'accord de mon père, le roi Fugaku, nous avons débattu que nous te ferons passé pour le fiancé de Sasuke, le prince héritier.

- Q…Quoi… ? Soufflais-je incertain

- Pardon ? Fit Sasuke, plus sûr de lui que moi. Il n'a jamais été question de ce genre de compromis. Quelle est cette histoire Fugaku-sama ? Me marier à un homme ? Quel affront !

- C'est vrai, Sasuke. Il était question, au commencement, d'une simple arrivée d'un prince de Suna pour régler quelques désagréments avec le roi. Mais après mûre réflexion, nous en avons conclu qu'il serais préférable qu'il devienne ton époux et ce, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Sasuke, mon fils. Je m'y opposait au début mais, l'avis d'une certaine personne m'a fait comprendre que j'avais tord. J'approuve ce que dit ton aîné. Respecte le et sois digne de ton rang d'héritier !

Je regardais la scène sous mes yeux, abasourdi, ne sachant que dire. Que viens t-il de se passer ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke serrais les poings comme jamais. Il n'était pas content… Mais, n'est-ce pas lui qui me dit à tout bout de champs qu'il m'aime ? Pourquoi ceci lui pose t-il un problème ?

Récapitulatif dans mon esprits _: _

_Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans en terminal au lycée de Konoha._

Ca, OK

_J'ai un frère débile qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête du nom de Deidara._

OK pour cela aussi.

_Cependant, au lieu de vivre une vie normal, j'ai frappé le prince héritier du royaume et conformément à leur stupide règle, je dois me plier en quatre pour Sasuke jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive._

Bon… Ca encore, sa passe.

_Et maintenant, je dois jouer un rôle de prince d'ailleurs pour passer inaperçu et en prime je dois me marier avec le mec que je dois servir toute ma vie, le type le plus désagréable de la terre qui plus être le prince héritier du trône, le type dont j'étais amoureux lorsque j'étais enfant et dont je suis toujours amoureux aujourd'hui ?_

…

Que faire ?

Soudain, Sasuke me fit sortir de ma rêverie en me prenant par la main et m'emmenant… on ne sait où. Il maugréa seulement un « Nous devons en décider nous même ! » puis nous sortions de la salle du trône.

Nous montions tellement d'escalier que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Sasuke, malgré ça, continuais de me traîner de force vers une destination inconnue. Une fois traversé ce couloir –immense, nous arrivions devant une grande porte entouré de deux jeune femme. Elles me firent signe d'entrer. Enfin, plutôt signe à Sasuke.

_Étrange couleurs de cheveux. Rose et rouge ? Sérieux ?_

Une fois la porte franchis, je n'eu pas le temps d'examiner avec précisions la pièce –géante- que Sasuke se tourna vers moi, toujours sa main dans la mienne.

_Étrange chaleur. _

- Tu veux devenir mon époux ? Me fit-il d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Euh… Tu vas bien… ? Demandais-je le feu aux joues

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils décident pour moi, alors que je te le demande.

_Foutue fierté d'Uchiwa…_

- Je te le demande Naruto.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demandais-je, confus

- Je suis l'homme le plus sérieux du monde.

Il me regarda dans les yeux que je m'empressais d'abaisser immédiatement. Il souleva ma tête et mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Un noir profond. Deux yeux de jais, comme la couleurs de ses cheveux. Du désir, voilà ce qui se reflétais dans l'abysse de ses yeux. J'en ai eu un frisson qu'il senti pusse qu'il resserra son étreinte sur ma main. Il approcha son visage du mien. J'eu un mouvement de recule qu'il bloqua grâce à son autre main qui viens poser sur mon coude gauche (NDA : Si on part du principe que nous nous trouvons à la place de Naruto). Je ne pus rien dire, rien faire.

- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant une légère pression comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Lèvres que je qualifierais de douces, chaudes, sucrés et… enivrantes. Je me laissai entièrement emporté par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. J'en demandais plus.

- Tu es gourmand, Naruto. Me dit-il en m'embrassant plus passionnément.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le laisser prendre possession de ma langue qui quémandait la sienne. Il la glissa à l'intérieur de ma bouche pour pouvoir jouer avec mon bout de chaire rose/rouge.

De petit gémissement sortirent de ma bouche lorsqu'il commença a emplirent mon cou de petits baisés papillonnés. Je m'abandonnais totalement à ce plaisir. Je ne me contrôlais plus. J'haletais et gémissais son prénom toujours et encore. Je l'excitais. Je voulais le sentir mais…

- Reprenons demain, lorsqu'il n'y aura personne, Sasuke

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et je m'effondrai au sol, comme mort. Mort de fatigue. Je me sentais porté et posé sur un matelas bien trop confortable.

Je ne peux pas me dévêtir. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui. Mes blessures sur l'avant bras gauche… Cela ne lui regarde pas !

Et puis… Ce n'est pas se qui me dérange le plus. Il y a deux choses. Je…Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui. C'est étrange. Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Et en plus, il faudra bien quelqu'un qui…Enfin qui… Qui se fais prendre…

L'idée que ce soit moi me fit grimacer malgré ma pseudo somnolence.

Et il y a…

Ce tatouage sur le ventre. Par cet homme aux cheveux rouge …

Cette marque…

Signifie…

La mort.

* * *

**JE SUIS** DIABOLIQUE !

Lemon dans le prochain chapitre *tire la langue* Enfin…Ca reste à voir ! !

Pour vous présentez, dans un futur proche, un bon Lemon bien…Citronné, je passe le plus claire de mon temps à lire des fictions perverses contenant du Lemon. Que ce soit du Naruto, du One piece (mon second manga préféré), du Harry Potter.

J'ai même acheté les 6 tomes de Viewfinder. Kami-sama ! L'auteur est une perverse !

Le pauvre Takaba Akihiko se fait prendre par tout le monde O_O ou presque…

Si j'ai bien un manga yaoi à vous proposer, c'est bien celui là. Malgré qu'il est vraiment Hard, l'histoire tiens bien la route est on ressent vraiment les sentiments de tous les personnages.

Ah ! Si ! J'ai un OS manga à vous proposer d'acheter. Il est génial ! Le nom est : Lover's doll. Franchement, c'est un OS yaoi à ne pas manquer ! Il est troooop mignon !

Bref

Le titre sera : De nouvelles révélations.

Il se fera entièrement au POV (point of view) omniscient. Oui, je change un peu… Le lexique sera –par conséquence- un peu plus élaboré.

Voilà, le cadre est finalement planté. Mais… !

Je tiens à dire que, vu le manque de temps que j'ai pour écrire, il se peut que ce soit seulement lorsque j'aurais fini d'écrire un chapitre je le publierais. C'est-à-dire un peu plus d'une semaine. Ca va, ça n'est pas dramatique –je pense… (Mais je suis déjà au chapitre 6, bientôt terminé d'ailleurs…)

Sinon, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, surtout que le moral est au plus bas en ce moment.

Voila le pourquoi du comment que j'ai arrêté ici.

Je me reprends vite !

* * *

Merci pour tout vos REVIEWS !

_Orihime _: Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction ! Pour tout te dire, je voulais que soit contraint de vivre avec Sasuke. Au début, j'avais pensé à faire cracher le blond, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il voulait habiter avec Sasuke. En faite, je voulais qu'il soit totalement soumis. Mais, ça ne plaisait pas à mon cerveau visiblement… Et, donc voilà ce qui est arrivé ^_^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ce chapitre ! Au plaisir de te lire une nouvelle fois !

_lulu-chan_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fiction ! Ca fait plaisir ! J'avoue avoir fais souffrir Deidara dans le chapitre précédant. Mais je trouvais sa drôle. (Je dois avouer que je suis Maso…) Pour tes doubles post, ne t'en fais pas ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! xD A la prochaine fois j'espère !

_ToOny60 :_ Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu apprécies cette fiction ! Mes « NDA » sont comme ma marque de fabrique, donc, les enlever serait me tuer (Yeah ! Un rime ! Sérieux, je te promet que je ne fais pas exprès…) Mais, promis, j'en écrirais moins au file des chapitres ! Merci pour ta Review !

_Kaneko-chan : _Ce n'est pas grave si tu commentes seulement maintenant. Ca fait plaisir que tu le fasses aujourd'hui ! J'avoue que l'histoire est –très- simple. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est que le début ! Je sais pertinemment ce qui va se passer ensuite et dans les chapitres à venir, sachant que je suis déjà au chapitre 7. Je suis contente que cela te plaise !

Je suis, également, un petit peu Anti-NaruSasu. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'en lire ! C'est vrai que je fais l'inverse du manga original. Sasuke aime Naruto. Mais lui, l'aime t-il vraiment ? Ben, évidement xD. J'aime beaucoup l'idée que Sasuke aime en premier. D'où la fiction.

Merci d'avoir écris tes impressions sur ma fiction !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes _ ! Je ne suis pas une AS de l'orthographe. Surtout que je suis assez spécial (je ne vois pas mes fautes, mais ceux des autres !...) Quand je vous dit que je ne viens pas de cette planète…

PS 2 : Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas un blog sur du SasuNaru ? Ton pseudo ne m'est pas inconnus…

* * *

A la prochaine chère Loulous !

Sasuke : Tarée…

Naruto : Bien plus que tu ne le croix…


	6. Chapter 5: De nouvelles révélations

**Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles révélations.**

* * *

Bon, j'annonce dès l'entrée que je suis bloqué au chapitre 7. Pas que je n'ai pas les idées (au contriare) je ne sais juste pas les formuler et j'ai comme qui dirais… La flemme-attitude ! *sourire à la Gai*

Enfin, ce n'est pas très glorieux tout cela…

Petite info me concernant : Je pense faire du cosplays ! Je vous tiens au courant si ça vous tente )

PS: Merci de passer entre les fautes xD

* * *

POV omniscient durant la totalité du chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Je fais la diabolique –encore- à la fin du chapitre… Gomen !

Chapitre que j'ai adoré à écrire ! J'y ai mit tout mon cœur. Se style d'écriture me ressemble un peu plus.

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne...

Merci d'avance Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

POV Omniscient.

Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, ce matin là. Les oiseaux chantaient, la ville s'animait d'avantage que l'astre lumineux se levait et aucun nuage ne se profilait à l'horizon. Une, sans doute, belle journée en perspective. Le roi du royaume était levé depuis trop longtemps d'après son fils, Itachi. Il en faisait trop, se disait ce dernier. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas négligeable. Mais il était nécessaire de travailler ainsi, ce que répétait le roi à longueur de journées. La rébellion était proche. Elle ne tarderait pas à éclater et ce serait terrible. Les pertes humaines, les dégâts matériels, tout ça allait arriver. Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde ? Non, Sasuke Uchiwa devait sans doute ne pas connaître le mot « rébellion ». Le roi n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en informer pour le moment. La guerre se profilait, mais n'était pas encore là.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi se retourner contre la monarchie ? Le roi n'en savait rien. Il avait tout fait pour calmer le jeu. Avait fait construire de nouveaux logements pour les sans abris et tout cela sans débourser le moindre Ryo pour s'y loger, ouvert de nouvelles entreprises pour de futurs emplois et même augmenté les salaires. Mais rien n'y fait. Ils ne comprennent pas, ces rebelles.

Fugaku sourit lorsqu'il vu Sasuke, de mauvais poils, tirant une tête de « je tue tout le monde qui oserais me parler » débarquer dans sa salle à manger. Le petit déjeuné était servi. Il ne vu pas le petit fiancé de son fils héritier. Sasuke salua –convenablement- son père, son frère. Sa mère n'étant pas encore arrivé. Elle devait sans doute être encore avec ses domestiques, se décortiquant pour lui enfiler son Kimono. (NDA : Lorsque j'ai enfilé le mien, nous étions à 4 dessus.) Kami-sama, que c'est une torture de mettre se genre de chose !

Sasuke le savais, il en mettrais un plus tard. A plusieurs reprise… Il frissonnait déjà à cette pensée. Uchiwa-le-roi regarda son plus jeune des fils, et lui demanda :

- Sasuke

- Oui père ? Demanda son fils, portant son attention sur son géniteur.

- N'avais-tu pas Orochimaru-sensei ce matin ?

- Nous devons apprendre à Naruto les bases, père.

- Où se trouve ton futur époux ?

Sasuke ne su si c'était un frisson désagréable ou bien le contraire, qu'il ressentie en entendant ces mots. Il soupira.

- Veillez l'excuser. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le mettre hors du lit, mais rien ni fais. Je me vengerais… Fit-il, serrant les poings.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du père et ne pu empêcher un rictus de s'échapper. Itachi s'était déjà volatilisé, sans que Sasuke ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

- Ce n'est rien. Il va arriver. Reprit le roi

_Il va arriver_ ? Se demanda intérieurement Sasuke. Il réfléchit aux sous entendus de son père. Après un moment de réflexion, le fils se leva, comprenant se que voulait lui dire son roi. Il allait pousser un cri de protestation lorsqu'il entendit celui de son blond, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sasuke lâcha un juron avant de crier un « Itachiiii » protestant.

Ce con devait avoir jeté un saut d'eau sur la figure de son ange, mouillant ainsi son lit et par conséquence, ses draps mais aussi le sol et les vêtements s'y trouvant.

Son frère l'avait toujours fait, avant, lorsque Sasuke était dur du matin. Itachi apparu riant à gorge déployé. Ca faisait longtemps que son frère n'avait rit à ce point. Naruto avait cet effet là, déjà dans leur enfance. Sasuke sourit, semblant oublier le fait qu'il devrait nettoyer sa chambre. Mais, était-il bête ? Des personnes étaient payées pour faire le sal boulot. Sasuke n'aimais pas vraiment cette idée, mais il se dit que c'était leurs travaillent et qu'ils faillaient le respecter.

Naruto ne tarda pas à apparaître, rouge de colère ou de honte, se mettant en face de l'aîné qui croisait les bras, sourire provocateur collé au visage. Le plus choquant, et le plus révoltant, c'est que ce crétin de Naruto était habillé de…Et bien d'un unique et seul maillot noir. Il n'avait autre vêtement sur lui. Bien sur, le caleçon était présent. Devant le roi en plus…

Sasuke, coléreux et gêné, détourna les yeux, alors que Naruto déblatérais des choses incompréhensibles pour son QI. Il était coléreux car c'était un de ses maillots préférés et que le blond avait dû fouiller dans ses armoires, remuant tout sur son passage. Naruto ne sembla pas gêné d'apparaître comme cela, torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un maillot noir –à Sasuke- devant le roi.

Lorsque le futur roi reporta son attention sur son « petit ami » une chose l'interpella.

Ce bras, son bras. Ce bras ravagé, rougit –presque saignant- et gonflé par les marques de cicatrices probablement récente.

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Il réagit au quart de tour et pris violemment Naruto par le bras, _ce_ bras, espérant lui faire mal. Oui, c'est tordu comme raisonnement, mais Sasuke voulait qu'il comprenne pour ne plus qu'il en fasse. (NDA : C'est encore plus tordu qu'avant…) Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. D'abords, savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Sasuke sentais les regards inquisiteurs des protagonistes présents et entendis les gémissements de Naruto, que celui-ci tentait vainement de contrôler.

Mais merde ! Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça ! Demain, Naruto devait être présentable pour la cérémonie qui dévoilerait les secrets de la famille royale. Les secrets sont simple : les fils et leurs avenirs. Personnes, Ô kami-sama, personnes n'avais su qui était les fils du roi et de sa reine.

Il devait apprendre les bases à Naruto et ce au plus vite !

Arrivés -enfin- à la chambre de Sasuke, ce dernier jeta son fiancé sur son lit, déjà propre. Le fils du roi regardait d'un air sévère Naruto qui ne dit rien. Il savait. Il savait que Sasuke savait se qu'il devait savoir. (NDA : J'adore cette phrase !) Le regard de Sasuke le rendait peureux, honteux et… triste. Il détourna le regard. Sasuke l'avais dit, il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre. Les faits étaient là. Bras mutilé, sourire faux qui sait se cacher malgré tout. Sasuke empoigna le bras du pauvre débris sur le lit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fit tordre, intérieurement, le ventre du type d'habitude impassible. Son visage était déformé par la colère, l'incompréhension…

Le doute ?

Uchiwa-sama mit le bras en question devant le nez de son amant.

- Putain, Naruto ! C'est quoi ça ?!

C'était purement rhétorique.

Le blond ne répondit pas, préférant le sol aux questions de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et grimpas sur le lit et ce mit à califourchon sur Naruto.

- Merde ! A quoi joues-tu ?! Tu comptais me le cacher ?!

Naruto ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Sa vie ne lui regardait pas. Il hésitait.

- Ca…Ca ne te regarde pas… Souffla t-il.

- Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Explosa Sasuke. Tu es mon petit ami, mon copain, mon amant et mon futur époux ! Bien sur que ça me regarde !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors ne dit pas ça. Répondit sèchement Naruto qui avait ouverts les yeux et qui le regardait à présent.

Sasuke, sourcils froncé, s'étonna tout de même. Attends… Il avait répété sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, et ce crétin permettait de douter de ses sentiments ?

Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

- Naruto, tu m'agaces !

- Je sais… Répondit simplement le blond.

- Combien de fois vais-je te dire que je t'aime ! Je vais t'épouser ! Et sache que je le fais en connaissance de mes sentiments ! Et non par obligeance !

- Encore.

- « Encore » ? Demanda le brun, plutôt agacé de ne pas comprendre.

- Dis le encore. Dis le sans t'arrêter. Répète le jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de souffle. Fais moi oublier cette souffrance. Dis le encore. Embrasse moi et dis moi que tu m'aimes. Encore et encore…

Les larmes du blond commençaient déjà à perler. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux et serras les dents pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Sasuke se sentais…Bizarre.

Un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité. Merde… Ce crétin faisait tomber ses masques l'un après l'autre sans que le concerné ne s'en rende compte. Il sourit faiblement et enlaça son amant. Naruto a juste besoin d'amour.

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis _ce_ jour, Je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. C'est pour cela que je vais me marier avec toi. C'est pour cela que je reste, en ce moment, à tes cotés. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Je veux te protéger. Je veux que tu pleures sur mon épaule chaque fois que tu n'iras pas bien. Je te rendrais ton sourire, te consolerais, te cajolerais le soir et te borderais pour que tu t'endormes serein. Je t'aime Naruto et jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer.

- Sa…Sasuke… !

Les larmes du blond s'obstinaient à couler. Plus fort encore. Sasuke resserrait son étreinte. Le tenant plus fermement. Le tenant amoureusement. Des je t'aime incessant, prononcer par le prince, résonnaient dans la pièce. Il espérait que cela le calmerait. Puis… Plus rien. Plus un son de la part du blond. Il se détacha de lui, et le regarda avec insistance.

Il dormait.

La nuit a du être dur. Bon, pour cette fois, Sasuke le laisserais dormir ce matin là. Il donnerais ses cours cette après midi. Il lui apprendrait seulement les bases du latin, de comment se tenir et tout ces trucs ennuyants qu'il du apprendre en son plus jeune âge.

Il descendu et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, son père, sa mère le regardait, ébahit et…

_Heureux ?_ Se demanda Sasuke

Itachi s'approcha de son frère et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Je suis fière de toi.

- Pa-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Répondit Sasuke.

- Nous avons entendu, fils. Dit Fugaku

- Sasuke. L'interpella sa mère, Aimes-tu vraiment ce garçon ? Ce garçon blond de ton enfance ?

Il n'hésita pas un instant. Répondit presque du tac au tac.

- Oui. Depuis toujours.

- Bien. Reprit Itachi.

La petite famille se regarda d'un air grave. Sasuke n'aimais pas. Non, il n'aimait pas ces regards porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Itachi s'éloigna pour ce mettre entre ses parents –debout.

- Sasuke, Tu ne sais que pour ses marques sur l'avant bras, pas vrai ? Affirma Itachi

- Vous…Vous êtes au courant… ? Ah oui…Vous m'avez entendu…

- Bien sur que nous le sommes. Répondit Fugaku. Depuis peu de temps… Souffla t-il. N'oublie pas que Tsunade est la princesse cachée du pays de la foudre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'avais presque oublié. Vous êtes en lien avec elle…

Sa mère hocha positivement la tête.

- Que dois-je savoir à propos de mon futur époux ? N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, père.

- Bien. Commença t-il. Naruto Uzumaki est le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. Nos bras droits.

- Vraiment ?! Je…Je ne me souviens guère de ses parents…

- Tu étais jeune, Sasuke. Répondit Sa mère.

- Que sont-il devenu ? J'ai cru croire qu'ils avaient péris.

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna grandement Sasuke qui ne comprenait vraiment plus la situation. Comment ça ?!

- Ne t'énerve pas, fils. Je t'explique. Afin de protéger son fils de la guerre, les parents de Naruto ont été portés disparus. Ils étaient la cible des rebelles de l'époque. En réalité, ils sont toujours en vie. Ils vivent au pays de la foudre.

- Je commence à comprendre…

- Heureux de l'entendre. Reprit le roi. Naruto, Deidara et Ino ont été élevé par Iruka. Il n'est désormais plus de ce monde. Ino la rejoint, et j'en suis navré…

Il faut que tu saches que Naruto n'avait que 13 ans lorsque Iruka quitta notre monde. Ils étaient à la rue. Il du chercher du travaille. Il en trouva un, et il y est encore employé. Un café de pervers si tu veux mon humble avis. Jiraya en est le patron.

- Ce pervers… ! Grinças des dents Sasuke.

- Oui… Rit il. Mais, pour parvenir au besoin de tout le monde et pour payer son logement ainsi que ses factures, il devait faire autrement…

Il pris une ferme inspiration pour la relâcher quelque temps après. Le prince héritier était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Sasuke, Naruto s'est prostitué, et d'après mes sources, c'est toujours d'actualité.

Cette révélation cloua le bec de Sasuke.

Quoi ? Comment ? Naruto ? Prostitution ? C'était quoi ça encore ?!

Il ferma les yeux, contrôlant sa colère. Il voulait frapper cet abruti de Naruto. Sasuke voulait sa virginité. Il l'avait préservé pour lui, lui. Seul sa main l'avait soulagé.

Déception.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Il soupira et ouvras enfin ses yeux.

- Autre chose ? Demanda t-il, impatient d'en coller une dans la figure du blond.

- Oui, répondit son frère. Gaara est passé sur son corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sasuke ouvras de grands yeux horrifiés. Réalisant et assimilant les paroles d'Itachi.

- Non…Ce n'est pas vrai… Il n'a pas… Posé sa….

- Si, p'tit frère. Sa marque est belle et bien présente sur son ventre. Je l'ai vu l'année dernière lors de nos entraînements au basket.

Le basket… Il avait presque oublié l'entraînement de ce soir avec tout ça.

- Mais… ! Naruto m'appartiens ! Pas a lui !

- Calme toi, mon ange. Lui dit sa mère. Nous trouverons un moyen de lui enlever. Sans cela, il appartiendra pour toujours à ce traître. Dit-elle, soudainement avec une pointe d'énervement à la fin de sa réplique.

_Ce traître._ Se répéta Sas'ke. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il voulait tout détruire, tuer tous les gens qui avaient osé toucher à son blond. Il voulait…

Se venger.

- Où se trouve Gaara ?

- Nous ne savons guère. Répondit son père. (NDA : Oh Yeah, une rime !)

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas tout. Dit son frère.

- Il y a _encore_ autre chose ?! S'énerva le jeune Uchiwa.

- Oui. Dit Mikoto. La rébellion a commencé…

Sasuke ne dit rien, étonner. Comment ça ? Le royaume ne manquait de rien. Enfin, à ça connaissance. Il s'énerva d'avantage. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait jamais rien ! Même son propre amant lui cachait sa vie ! Bon…Il venait à peine de se retrouver.

Alors que Sasuke allait répondre à sa mère, Naruto fit son apparition au coin de la -grande- porte. Il avait la tête baissé, mais pas assez pour cacher son regard triste et emplis de culpabilité. Il avait entendu leurs conversations, c'était sûr. Il s'avança et se mit devant la famille royale. Il ne dit rien, cherchant probablement les mots. Il savait à présent pour ses parents. Le roi savait entièrement sa vie, alors que lui, l'ignorais il y a quelques secondes. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard dur de son prince à la pâleur maladif. Naruto culpabilise, ça se voyait. Il fronça les sourcils, de tristesse.

- Je suis…Je suis désolé, majesté… Dit-il à l'adresse de son fiancé.

Le roi le regardait, tristement, lui aussi. Sasuke était énervé, ça, tout le monde en avais conscience.

Dans les yeux bleus du blond, régnaient la terreur.

Sasuke, ne se retenant plus, frappa son apprentie d'une force nouvelle. Sûrement l'adrénaline. A peine Naruto eu touché le sol que Sasuke le leva et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Le traînant presque. Le roi et sa femme restaient impassibles. Itachi avait cet air de compréhension. Oui, il comprenait la rage de son frère. Aurait-il agi de la même façon ? Ca, il n'en doute pas.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Sasuke balança Naruto sur son lit, comme peu de temps auparavant. Cette fois ci, s'était différent. Sasuke semblait perdu. Il semblait ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile ? Il voulait juste être heureux. Maintenant, il devait casser la gueule de Naruto, de Tsunade –pour avoir caché la vérité de Naruto- de Jiraya-le-pervers et celle de Gaara. Il devait aussi faire face à cette rébellion qui tombe vraiment mal. Puis, il y avait basket ce soir et, il y avait ses cours puis, enfin, demain, le jour ou tout le monde saura qui est qui. Il avait affaire.

Merde ! Naruto ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il fonça les sourcils, s'approcha d'un mur et le fixa puis leva le poing et le frappa.

- MERDE !

Naruto était au plus mal. Il ne savait placer mots sur ses humeurs du moment. Déprime, culpabilité, tristesse, le manque. Le manque de sa sœur, de ses parents, de son frère qui avait –apparemment- disparu dans le manoir. Un manque de Sasuke. Un manques plutôt… Physique.

Il n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de s'en prendre plein la tête. De toute façon, cela va arriver vu l'état de son amant. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il l'appeler comme cela ? En avait-il simplement le droit… ?

Il détailla Sasuke qui s'était mis en face de Naruto mais qui semblait intéressé par ses pieds. Il le sait, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, mais, il le trouve vraiment trop…Désireux…

Cette posture féline, ses traits –même sous la colère- restaient les plus beaux qu'il lui ais été donné de voir. Naruto était tombé sur la perle rare.

Même si il allait partager sa vie avec le type au caractère le plus merdique de toute la terre.

Itachi, à coté de son chéri, ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Il divagua sur son cou claire, fin. Sur ses bras, fins certes, mais musclés. Il fantasma ensuite, sur ses pectoraux, bien dessinés, que l'ont voyaient à travers sa chemise blanche comme neige. Comme sa peau. Puis il descendu sur l'endroit interdit. Il rougit violemment et détourna la tête dans un gémissement. Sasuke le regardais à présent, se demandant se qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de comprendre, à son visage rouge et crispé ainsi que ses tremblements, qu'il était affreusement gêné. Toute la haine du prince s'envola. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke se dit qu'un peu de détente ne leur ferais pas de mal et… Il pourrait sceller son amour. Lui montrer qu'il compte à ses yeux. Qui ne serais plus jamais seul.

Pour lui offrir sa virginité.

- Alors, Naruto. Commença t-il.

Le blond leva doucement son regard sur lui. La voix était provocante. Sasuke grimpa sur son grand lit à baldaquin tel un félin. Il se mit à califourchon, comme précédemment, sur Naruto.

Comment se sentais Naruto ?

Excité.

- Comment crois-tu que je vais réagir si tu me regardes comme ça…?

- Sas…uke… gémis le blond lorsque son amant toucha son intimité.

- Tu me cherches, c'est ça… ?

Uke (mais pas tant que cela) trouva les lèvres chaudes et humides de son Kitsune (NDA : Renard). Jouant avec. Elles sont enivrantes.

Pourquoi Kitsune ? Et bien, c'est le surnom de Naruto donné par Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans les jupons de leurs mères.

- Naruto… C'est ma première fois.

- Vr-Vraiment… ? S'étonna t-il

- Je te l'offre.

Puis il repris possession de ses lèvres si désireux de se faire capturer.

- Ce n'est pas…Le première fois…Pour moi…Hacha t-il, entre les baiser fiévreux de Sasuke.

- Je sais…

Naruto n'eu le temps de prononcer autre chose qu'un cri d'excitation. Sasuke touchait tout se qu'il trouvais.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je t'offre ma virginité.

Le futur prince pris de jolies couleurs rouges sur ses joues. Comme ses mots lui procuraient un sentiment de bien être ! Il passa ses bras derrière le cou de son prince et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et jouèrent ensemble une danse endiablée.

_Kami-sama, Sasuke embrasse comme toi_. Pensa Naruto (NDA : Une expression qui veut dire que Sasuke embrasse comme un dieu)

- Sas-ke… Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Si ce n'est mon corps et mon âme.

Le futur roi sourit, embrassa son amant et lui répondit

- Offre moi ton amour, alors. Ne pense qu'a une seule chose : Moi.

Laisse toi embrasser par une seule personne : Moi

Réfugie toi dans les bras d'une seule personne : Les miens.

Ne laisse personne d'autre te toucher de cette manière. Je ne donne pas chère de la peau de celui qui oserais poser un seul petit doigt. Je t'aime Naruto

- Daisuki*, Sasuke… Murmura Naruto

Pour seule réponse, Ledit Sasuke sourit et enlaça son amant avant de le déshabiller de son maillot.

* * *

*Daisuki = Je t'aime

MOUHAHAHA !

Sasuke : Tu…*craque ses doigts* Tu ris, en plus…Salle Abrutie !

Tsunade : Salle Gamine ! Tu coupes la meilleure partie ! T'es vraiment une cruche !

Naruto : … Je n'aime pas le fait que j'ai déjà couché avec d'autres personnes que mon Sasuke…

Gaara : C'est pitoyable cette fiction… Je n'y suis même pas alors que j'étais au centre des pensées de cette auteur minable…

A.F : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je suis gentille en vous introduisant dans la fiction, et voilà comment vous me remerciez ?! Surtout toi Gaara ! Je t'introduis dans mon After scène !

Tsunade : Auteur à la noix

Naruto : *déprime* Cruelle fille…

Gaara : Incompétente…

Sasuke : Salle tarée qui a signé son arrêt de mort…* Rire diabolique*

A.F : Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait ! Euh… Sasuke… Pose cette tronçonneuses…

Neko noir : Tu es cinglée, Laura…

A.F : Dégage toi !

Naruto : Sasuke ! *saute dans ses bras* Si tu la découpe maintenant, la fiction ne se finira jamais ! Déjà que ce n'est pas la joie dans son cerveau…

A.F : Hey ! Ca veux dire quoi : « Si tu la découpe MAINTENANT » ?! Vous voulez vraiment me tuer ?!

Gaara : Ouais

Tsunade : Moi la première

Naruto : Non, c'est moi qui lui trancherais la tête en premier

Sasuke : Arrêter de vous battre bandes d'abrutis ! Ca ne fais aucun doute que c'est MOI qui me fera un plaisir de lui arracher tous ses membres un par un jusqu'à se que la mort me l'arrache…

A.F : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Puisque c'est comme ça… Pas de lemon dans le prochain chapitre !

Naruto : Tu ne vas pas oser ?!

A.F : C'est mal me connaître !

Sasuke : Toi… Tu…Tu oses me défier… ? *aura meurtrière* Je tien plus ! Je vais me la faire cette nana à la con !

A.F : Hiiiiiii !

Euh…

Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : Un apprentissage d'enfer.

Là encore, inutile de dire se qu'il va s'y produire…

Merci aux Reviews !

_Kaneko-chan :_ Merci pour tes deux Reviews ! Oui, les sentiments de Naruto sont assez confus et c'est tout à fait logique xD

Je suis contente qu'il t'es rendue confus également ^^ c'était un peu le but du chapitre. C'est aussi normal que ses sentiments passe « du coq à l'âne » Il se refus, en quelque sorte, d'aimer Sasuke… Je n'en dis pas plus ! Ce n'est pas sympa après xD

Le Lemon… Oui, en effet, il arrive celui là ^_^ Je serais contente que tu le commente xD

Pour le blog, je me disais bien que c'était toi ! Je suis Uzumaki-diaries. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi, sinon, ce serais vraiment vexant surtout que je suis dans tes prévenus, que tu soit dans mes prévenus et que j'ai com'ser tes articles et tes super chapitres (j'attends la suite avec impatience !) Contente de te compter parmi le reviewers !

Pour ce qui est de la bêta, c'est vrai que ce serait bien. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas comment actualiser mes chapitres. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise sur le site TwT

Sinon, je les ai corrigé ! Je vais y regarder de plus près. Je ne connais pas encore bien le site…

_lulu-chan_ : Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fiction ! Contente qu'elle te plaise autant ! Moi aussi j'aime Sasuke possessif ! Il croo mignooon xD

Merci !

_Maya : _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! Et oui, je suis Sadique. Mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour le Lemon, je suis au chapitre 7, et je compte bien le mettre dedans… Niark, Niark !

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

_Clotilde :_ La voici, la voilà xD J'espère que tu as apprécié !


	7. Chapter 6: Un apprentissage d'enfer

**Chapitre 6 : Un apprentissage d'enfer !**

* * *

Ce chapitre est basé sur l'humour et l'amour ! Normalement…

Non, pas d'alerte au Lemon.

J'aime faire patienter le lecteur, Niark Niark

Naruto/Sasuke : Complètement folle…

A.F : Trop de compliments, chers princes! Vous me faite zoure…

Sasuke : « Zoure » ?

Naruto : Laisse tomber… Je croix qu'elle a pété une durite…

Sasuke : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai baissé les bras dans l'espoir de la sauver de cette folie…

Après avoir tabassé Sasuke –ou plutôt le contraire- je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Mina-sama ! =3

* * *

A.F : Lalala *chante* Tiens ? Encore ce message ?

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors s'il vous plaît ça prend 1 minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs (je ne dit pas spécialement pour moi, bien sur)! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne...

Merci d'avance Bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

J'avais carrément oublié…

Il m'a enlevé mon maillot, laissant apparaître « la marque ». J'ai mit mes mains immédiatement sur mon ventre, tentant de lui cacher… Je sais qu'il sait ce que tout le monde sait à propos de cette marque… Il sait que j'appartiens à Gaara. Il sait quel genre de magie puissante ce peut être…

Mais, sait-il que je peux mourir si je fais _ça_ avec lui… ?

- Ne me le cache pas, Naruto.

- Mais… Tu dois savoir que…Enfin si on fait… Tu vois quoi…

- Non je ne vois pas. Me répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres

- Teme… ! Je vais mourir si je le fais avec toi !

Il ne répondit rien, mais il perdit son sourire et regarda les couvertures dans lesquels il se trouvait. Il m'a regardé de nouveau, sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Je sais tout ça. On va trouver un moyen… Je suis sur que tes parents le savent…Mais ça n'empêche que je peux te faire _des choses_. Je ne suis pas obligé de te prendre

Je vais le tuer ! Il n'est pas questions qu'il s'en prenne à moi ! Pourquoi doit-il prendre du plaisir tout seul, hein ?!

Et puis… Mes parents… Pourquoi ne m'ont-il jamais contacté d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il aurait au moins pu venir à l'enterrement d'Ino près de leur tombe…Enfin, c'est tout comme…

Il se mit à califourchon au dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou sensuellement, me retenant de gémir sous ses coups de langue.

- Aaaah…

Je me suis plaqué les mains sur ma bouche.

Kami-sama, je suis trop gêné pour gémir…

Un rire se fit entendre, le sien.

- Naruto. Lorsque tu ne t'éveilles pas et que mon frère est obligé de te lever en te jetant un saut d'eau, sache que tu nettoieras à chaque fois que cela se produira.

- PARDON ?! Criais-je, abasourdi

- Tu es mon chien, alors obéi.

CONNARD !

Dire ça dans un moment pareil ! Je savais qu'il ne pouvais dire ces mots sans me ridiculisé juste après !

Je me voyais déjà dans ses bras et lui… BAM ! Il casse tout!

Sale Enfoiré !

Il voulu m'enlacer, mais je me suis extirpé de son étreinte pour sortir du lit. Puis, je me suis exclamé, gêné et bégayant

- Sa-Sas'ke ! N-Nous devons t-travailler !

Il m'a fixé, fronçant les sourcils, non convaincu de mon excuse.

- Depuis quand tu aimes travailler, toi ?

_Depuis maintenant, connard !_

- Soit. Il le faut, allons au salon, sur la petite table. Nous ne serons pas dérangés là-bas.

- Tu parles de l'_Immense_ table ? Ai-je corrigé, lassé de la grandeur des objets et des pièces.

- Hn.

Reste calme, Naruto.

Merde…C'est vraiment moi qui est gémit comme ça… ?

_Après avoir mangé, vers 14h00_

- Bien, Naruto. Commençons par une question simple concernant le village. Qui est le premier chef de se village ? Sachant qu'il à disparu, à l'heure actuelle.

- Euh…

Je réfléchis longuement avant de me lever de ma chaise, en hurlant

- Mais oui ! C'est un dinosaure !

Le blanc qui suivi ma réponse me fit comprendre que j'avais dit une ânerie…

Sasuke avait fermé ses yeux. Je suis à coté de lui… Je crains le pire…

Il a progressivement montré son poing, prêt à me baffer. Ce qui suivit bien sûr.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, TEME ?!

- Les dinosaures ont disparue il y a plusieurs milliard d'années, Abruti fini ! Et non il y a 124 ans !

- Précise la prochaine fois ! Les dinosaures ont été les premiers habitants de la planète ! Par conséquence, ce sont eux les premiers chefs !

Le regard meurtrier de Sasuke me fit taire.

- Dé…Désolé…

Il soupira bruyamment puis passa à une autre question.

- bon, avant que je ne commette le meurtre de mon futur époux, continuons… Qui était mon grand-père ?

Je le regardai, assez surpris. Mais, connaissant la réponse, je répondis aussitôt.

- C'était le précédant roi. Le 4ème souverains. Il a trôné pendant une vingtaine d'années avant que son frère, Madara, ne vienne lui ôter la vie pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais cet abruti n'avait personne sur qui compter. La rébellion à éclater. Et ton père est né dans la foulé car ta grand-mère avait échappé à Tobi, second prénom du traître. Triste sort à la famille royale cette année là… Fini-je en soupirant

Il me fixa longtemps, pliant légèrement les yeux…

_Je vais m'en prendre une… ?_

- J… J'ai dit une bêtise… ? Fis-je avec une pointe de remord et d'une voix tremblante.

- N-Non…

- Pourquoi tu bafouilles ? Demandais-je surpris

- Tu te trompes, un Uchiwa ne bégaye jamais.

- M'ouais… Tu as certainement raison… Ai-je terminé, ne voulant m'attirer ses foudres.

Il détourna le regard et sembla réfléchir. Je me suis ébouriffé nerveusement les cheveux. Mettant une pagaye d'enfers dans ses derniers. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Bon, j'avoue avoir insulter l'oncle de son père mais quand même…

Finalement, sans en demander plus, il continua sont interrogatoire.

- Bon… Qu'est devenus le 2ème roi ?

Euh…

Non mais sérieux ! Comment suis-je sensé savoir ça ?! J'habitais AUTREFOIS ici ! Je ne connais pas TOUTE l'histoire du pays ni des précédentes guerres !

Je vois qu'il s'impatiente… Il faut que je trouve quelque chose…

_Dinosaure ?_

- Un dinosaure est revenu d'entre les morts et l'a écrasé ! Il n'aimait pas les Uchiwa ! Après tout, vous êtes tous des conna-…

Il me frappa sans retenu et me fit tomber de ma grande chaise. J'étais en bout de table, je ne pouvais me retenir à quelque chose.

Chute inévitable.

Je suis tombé lourdement, entendant presque mes os craquer sous le choc.

J'ai poussé un gémissement… Féminin…

Sasuke me toisais de haut.

Enflure de prince à la noix… Et je dois me marier avec lui ?!

C'était seulement pour plaisanter !

- Crétin ! Sache que les Uchiwa n'ont pas toujours régné ! Et nous ne sommes pas des connards, abruti !

Il soupira et repris

- Le règne Uchiwa comm-… !

- Commence à partir du 3ème roi, je le sais ça. C'était une plaisanterie, de mauvais goût apparemment…

Il parut surpris de ma réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. Je craignais une troisième baffe. Je mis mes mains devant ma tête, pour me camoufler, telle une bête effrayée. Mais, il me les enleva et je pu constater qu'il était là, devant moi, accroupie gracieusement.

Foutu Uchiwa…

- Comment sais-tu tout de ma famille… ? Me souffla t-il.

- Hein… ? Euh…Ben… Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il souleva un sourcil, non satisfait de ma réponse. Je me mis à rougir et à détourner le regard sur ses mains, accroché comme des tiques à mes poignets. Je lui fit lâcher prise, doucement. Je relevai la tête vers lui, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

Je lui pris les mains et entrelaça mes doigts dans les siens. J'aime cette chaleur. Ca chaleur. Je le regardais, la tête baissée, les yeux levés vers lui. Il souriait. Faiblement mais son sourire était bien là, sur ses lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche pour pouvoir parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Je réitérai l'expérience plusieurs fois puis, enfin, les mots me sont venus.

- C'est parce que j'ai voulu tout savoir de toi.

Il ne dit rien, mais l'élargissement de son sourire en disait long sur son avis.

Un Uchiwa ne sourit jamais, hein ?

Il resserras ses doigts autour des miens et pencha la tête pour me voler un baiser. Des lèvres chaudes et puissantes.

Ce mec va me tuer…

- Sasuke, au lieu de violer ton petit ami à même le sol, ne devrais-tu pas lui apprendre les bases de notre bas monde ?

- P-Père !

Génial… Il fallut que le roi voit ça… Maintenant, je suis sur d'être aussi rouge qu'un poivron –rouge.

_Argggg ! _

Je me releva et me prosterna devant le souverain tout en murmurant des excuses et que j'allait faire de mon mieux. Il sembla surpris. Puis, la seconde d'après, il rit. Sasuke vins me frapper les… Les Fesses. Le roi pris la fuite devant l'audace de son fils (NDA : Mais quel genre de roi est-il vraiment ? ^_^).

Encore plus rouge que moi, tu meures.

Je me suis relevé, je semblais chercher les mots.

- Aller, futur prince. On y retourne. Assieds-toi.

- Sa...Sasuke… ! Pas devant le roi, je t'en pris ! Le suppliais-je -rouge.

- Nous allons nous marier, Naruto. Tu crois qu'ils vont croire que nous allons rester sagement dans le lit à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Dit-il, machinalement en regardant sa feuille devant lui. Je te prépare, c'est tout.

Cette fois, je vais faire une combustion spontanée…

- Pe-Pe-Pervers…

Il rit et tapota à plusieurs reprises la chaise pour que je me pose dessus.

Kami-sama, ou suis-je tombé ?

Nous avons continués avec des questions de ce genre. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je reportais la totalité de mes réponses aux dinosaures. Bien sûr, je fus frappé à chaque fois. Et cela dura longtemps… Si longtemps que je ne voyais pas l'heure passer. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de baffe que je me suis pris…

- Continues comme ça, et on se retrouvera devant un juge, salle Uchiwa !

Inutile de dire comme il a réagit juste après…

Ma pauvre tête…

- Bien, continuons avec le latin.

- Aah ! Ca je connais ! Je suis une bête !

- Ah oui ? Voyons ça alors. Me dit Sasuke. Que veut dire : « _Errare humanum est_ » ? Un proverbe rien que pour toi en plus.

- Euh… « Etre humain c'est… » ?

Il ne sembla pas surpris. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons avant de me répondre et de se contrôler pour ne pas m'en mettre –encore- une.

- « Se tromper est Humain » tu vois, il te va bien se proverbe…

- Sale Pédé de connard de merde de prince à la noix…fis-je embarrassé de ma mauvais réponse.

- Merci, Tous ces compliments me vont droits au cœur.

- 'Tains... Je vais vraiment t'en coller une…

- « Je suis une bête », hein ?

Il sourit, fier de lui. Je ne peux pas aimer un type pareille, hein, Kami-sama ?

Lui non plus d'ailleurs… ?

- Aller, la suite je trouverais. Repris-je, me contrôlant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire regretter ses mots -stupides.

- Si tu le dis, alors on continus. Un truc facile : « _Carpe diem_ » ?

- Je sais ça ! « Cueille le jour » !

- C'est bien cela. Tu m'épates Naruto.

- T'as l'air enthousiaste… Mais, Merci, merci ! Ai-je dit, fier de moi.

Il secoua la tête –de gauche à droite- en souriant, signe qu'il comprenait que pour moi, avoir une bonne réponse à mon actif, que cela relevait de l'exploit. Ben, je suis une bête en latin. Son sourire fana pour laisser place au sérieux dans son regard.

- « _tibi amo_ » Fit-il doucement

- Hein… ?

Il me regarda, visiblement surpris. Puis il soupira en me disant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas se que cela veux dire ?!

Je n'osais répondre… De peur de le décevoir.

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache si tu parles dans ta barbe, idiot ?! _

Je n'ai pas bien entendu ses dires. J'ai décidé de me prendre au « jeu du latin ».

- « _Bis répetita placent_ » Lui dis-je sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

- " Ce qui est redit plait ", hein ? Dit-il, sourire aux lèvres. Très bien, je vais te le dire une nouvelle fois. Tache de comprendre, cette fois…

- Tache de le dire plus fort, cette fois ! Dis-je, en reprenant ses mots.

Il était déçu. Bah... ?

Merde, concentre toi, Naruto.

- C'est pourtant si simple, fit Sasuke, « _Tibi amo_, Naruto »

Il avait parlé distinctement cette fois Prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Je l'ai clairement entendu.

_« Je t'aime » _

Merde… Je suis rouge…Arrête de me dire ce genre de mots, même si je te l'est demandé tout à l'heure…

Tu me tues à chaque fois que tu prononce ces deux mots que l'ont ne m'a jamais dit.

_A part toi, Sasuke…_

Il sourit. Il a, visiblement, compris que je l'avais compris (NDA : J'aime ces phrases française…).

- M-Moi…Moi aussi… Sasuke…

Son sourire s'étala sur la totalité de son visage. Un véritable sourire. Il s'est penché et m'a de nouveau embrassé.

Ses lèvres me rendent fous…

- Ah… Je m'excuse de vous dérangez mais, le repas du soir est servis. Il se trouve qu'il est déjà 21h00…

Je sursaute et hurle des choses incompréhensibles, même pour moi, et m'affala –tomba- par terre. Sasuke se redresse et soupire en soufflant un « encore dérangé… ». Itachi, qui était le « dérangeur », sourit et sortie de la pièce.

- Je suis maudit…

- Désolé Naruto, ma famille semble s'intéresser à toi. Après tout, tes parents sont leurs bras droits.

- Mes parents, hein…

Mes yeux se voilent de tristesse et Sasuke semble l'avoir remarqué. Je souris pour ne pas l'alerter.

- Arrête ce sourire faux, Naru. Ca ne prend pas avec moi.

Puis, il quitta la salle. En disant « je ne me rappelle toujours pas de tes parents… »

_« Naru »_

_Sasuke… Explique moi comment réagir avec toi, alors ?_

Je me suis relevé, et je me suis dirigé vers la salle à manger qui était étrangement animé.

De la visite ? A cette heure ?

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, je me figeai.

- Salut, vieux !

- Kiba ! Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !

- Naru ! Cria Hinata, Ne parle pas comme ça devant le roi !

- Ce n'est rien, Hinata-sama.

C'est vrai, Hinata est la princesse du clan Hyuuga.

J'ai enlacé Kiba et Sasuke m'a regardé avec des yeux… Brrr…

Attendez…

_Il est jaloux ?_

Kiba m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec force se qui me fit grimacer et penché la tête en avant. Tout cela en riant.

Lorsque je croisa le regards de Sasuke je me suis dit que…

Oui, il est jaloux.

Mi…Mince…

- ITACHI ! Ai-je hurlé. LE BASKET ! ON A RATER L'ENTRAINEMENT ! C'EST IMPORTANT, NON ?! MERDEUUH ! ET LES COURS D'OROCHIMARU !

- ARRÊTE D'HURLER, ABRUTI ! Cria Sasuke en me frappant la tête.

Ils se sont tous mit à rire. Sauf Sasuke et moi. Je-met-mon-cul-plus-haut-que-toi-Uchiwa a détourné le regard après que j'eu vu ses yeux lancés des éclaires à sa famille et mes amis. J'ai soupiré. Je me suis encore mit dans l'embarras. Itachi s'est arrêté, et d'ailleurs, il fut le seul.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naru. L'entraînement a été annulé. Il y a un mariage dans la famille d'un ami du club. Plusieurs personnes sont absentes alors…

- Aaaah, D'acoooord fis-je en allongeant mes mots.

- Itachi, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ça m'énerve. Fit Sasuke.

Nous avons regardé –tous- Sasuke. Puis, je me suis permis

- Mais, « Naru » est un surnom affectif que tout le monde me donne. Protestais-je

- Justement.

- Je ne comprends pas… dis-je en faisant la moue.

Itachi souriais, au même titre que ses parents qui restait étrangement calme sans dires.

J'en ai marre de tous vos sourires !

Le téléphone sonna et les souverains nous quittèrent en disant que c'était un appelle important concernant la rébellion. Les yeux de tout le monde se furent tristes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lançais à la fiancée de mon meilleur ami.

- Dis, Hinata. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Sas'ke ?

- Si mais… C'est parce que tu t'es battu avec. Dit-elle nous lançant un regard meurtri. Vous êtes fautifs tout les deux. Mais tu fus le plus touché alors, c'est Sasuke le puni.

Sasuke resta impassible devant ça. Comme toujours.

Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Puis, elle continua.

- Je lui ai pardonné.

- Ah ? Fis-je. Pourquoi ?

- Dis que je suis un imbécile impardonnable tant que t'y es, crétin. Me dit Sasuke rancunier.

- Non, Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Par compte, tu es un connard excessivement con en plus d'être imbu de ta personne, ce n'est pas pareil mon chou. Fis-je à son adresse, le provocant.

Alors que Kiba et Itachi riais et que la princesse Hyuuga retenait de pouffer, cet abruti de prince m'a tiré les cheveux en arrière, donc ma tête. Profitant que je suis plus petit que lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Devant tout le monde et surtout ses parents qui étaient revenus…

Maudit Sasuke que j'aime…

- Mais-mais-mais-mais-mais-mais… ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend abruti ?! Dis-je en essayant de me retirer de lui, sans franc succès.

- Ne bouche pas, **_mon chou. _**Me répondit-il, se foutant ouvertement de moi, surtout qu'il souriait.

Tout le monde riait –encore une fois- de nous. Cette fois-ci, j'étais le seul à ne pas rire. Sasuke s'y prenait aussi. Je lui aurais bien mit mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange si je n'avais pas été attendri par son visage souriant. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Naruuuto, pourquoi tu rougit… ? Demanda Kiba.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliquais-je.

- Aller, Aller. Commença la reine. Passons à table.

Nous nous sommes installé et…

- Naruto, m'interpella Sasuke, Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu es aussi loin de moi ?!

En effet, Sasuke était en bout de table, là ou –normalement- le roi devait se tenir alors que moi, j'étais entre Kiba et _place vide_. Il y a vraiment trop de chaise sur cette table de trois mètre… (Non, ce n'est pas une exagération…)

Je souris nerveusement en me tenant la nuque et je ne répondis rien, pour ne pas m'emballer les pinceaux. Il se leva et se mit à mes cotés, ce qui me fit devenir une belle petite tomate…

Bah, inutile de préciser que c'est rouge, non ?

Soudain, un homme aux cheveux retrousser en Ananas arriva et fit une révérence à tout le monde.

- Sasuke-sama, commença t-il, Votre voiture ainsi que celle de votre ami sont arrivées.

- Merci, Shikamaru, mais, Naruto est mon fiancé, c'est donc un futur prince. Comporte le comme tel. Tu peux rentrer chez toi désormais.

- Je ne savais pas Sasuke-Sama. Pardonnez moi, Prince Naruto.

Puis, il s'en alla.

Woua… « Le prince » m'avait été adressé. Autre que celle de la bouche des membres de la famille royale.

Je me suis levé d'un bon. Ma voiture ! Comment j'ai pus l'oublier ?! J'ai pris les mains de mon futur époux.

- Merci Sas'ke, de me l'avoir ramené ! Je l'avais oublié !

- D-De rien… Fit-il surpris. Assieds toi, crétin …dit il tout bas.

J'obéis et il continua

- Tu tien tant que cela à cette voiture, Naru ?

_Naru…_

Ce mot me fit rougir sans vraiment savoir comprendre pourquoi. Il est vraiment jaloux, hein ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil, avant de comprendre –certainement. Il se pencha et mit sa bouche vers mon oreille –que personne ne pouvait voir.

- Alors… ? Tu aimes que je te le dise ? **_Naru_**… ?

Je rougis de plus belle et je le repoussai le plus gentiment du monde. Il sourit.

- Dis, Sasuke. Soufflais-je.

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'ont va devenir... ensemble ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- Ben… On va vivre ensemble, non ? Dis-je baissant la tête et la tournant vers Sasuke

Il sourit et hocha positivement la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être pathétiques ces derniers temps… Mais, je suis inquiet. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke s'en aille. Que l'ont sois séparés une nouvelle fois

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Ceci me surpris. Il a lu dans mes pensées… ? La mère de Sasuke, Mikoto, a ordonnée que l'ont nous servent le repas. Sakura et la fille aux cheveux rouge sont arrivé, plats en mains. Ceci m'étonna lorsque tout le monde fut servis de… Ramen. Franchement, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… J'ai fixé mon plat, tirant une tête étonnée. C'est nouveau, ça ? Depuis quand dans une famille royal on mange ce genre de bouffe ? (NDA : Vulgarité, tu m'étonneras toujours…)

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est ton plat préféré, non ? M'a murmurer Sasuke, alors que tout le monde discutait.

- Merci… Soufflais-je, heureux de cette attention.

- Y a pas de quoi sourire comme un imbécile, fit-il en prenant une bouchée de ses pâtes.

_Avec fierté, s'il vous plait !_

- Tu l'a fais pour moi, alors je suis content. Dis-je en mangeant.

Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'un prince lorsqu'il parle. Je pense que c'est cette habitude qu'il a prise depuis son enfance pour pouvoir aller en cours sans que personnes ne se rendent compte de quelque chose…

J'ai sentis son regard sur moi, alors, j'ai tourné mon visage vers le sien. Il me souriait mais…

Pervers…

Je me suis mit à rougir alors que je pensais à des choses pas très catholique en voyant son regard intense sur moi. J'ai détourné la tête vivement pour manger rapidement mon Ramen. Un rire s'est fait entendre. Le rire de mon crétin d'époux.

Sérieux, il lit dans les pensées ? Je ne vois aucune autre explication possible… J'ai murmuré un « arrête de rire crétin », puis, petit à petit, la table s'est vidée.

Le roi nous a souhaité « une agréable nuit » emplis de sous entendus…

Itachi à fait de même mais en disant « pas de bruit, demain est une dur journée qui s'annonce » et Mikoto nous as quitté non sans dire un « ne dormez pas trop tard » Encore une fois, emplis de sous entendus.

Un instant, j'ai voulu hurler que nous n'avions encore rien fais et ce ne serais pas de si tôt. Sauf, lorsque j'ai vu le visage sérieux et désireux de Sasuke, je me suis rétracté d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ai une nouvelle fois, tourné le regard, gêné qu'il puisse pensée à ça…

C'est un homme après tout.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs…

Il s'est levé et je l'ai suivi au pas, lui attrapant la main. Il sembla surpris un instant mais il enroula ses doigts dans les miens puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa chambre.

_Non, notre chambre._

Je suis un homme, alors, je vais me comporter comme tel. De toute façon, plus tôt je l'aurais fait, plus tôt je serais tranquille et je ressentirais du plaisir.

Merde… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

* * *

FINIIII ! Pouaf ! Ca a été dur !

Non, je blague. C'était simple en faite.

J'ai commencé beaucoup de fiction et de OS ! Comme ça, dès que celle-ci se finit, je publie les autres, astucieux, hein ? (Bouhou la vantardise ! (Dire que je déteste ça…Étrangement, ça n'arrive que lorsque je suis devant l'ordi… MOUHAHAHA))

Oui, la fin approche, mais pas toute suite, hein ! Je ne veux pas faire beaucoup de chapitres, pour ne pas me perdre dans mes mots. Et, peut être qu'un jour, vous vous lasserez de cette fiction, alors, je préfère m'arrêter, que de sortir des choses que vous n'apprécierez guère.

Naruto : J'ai l'air pitoyable…

A.F : C'est ce que j'ai écris…

Tsunade : Tu es pitoyable.

Gaara : Pas de doute la dessus…

Neko noir : Je te soutiens petit être jaune.

A.F : Dit un petit chat noir pas plus haut qu'un pouce…Hey ?! Dégage de là, toi !

Naruto : Vous…Vous êtes tous contre moi…

Itachi : Non, tu as oublié quelqu'un

Naruto : *sourit* Itachi, merci !

Itachi : Je ne parlais pas de moi… Je suis pour ce qu'il vient de se dire…

Naruto : Bah…* Sanglote*

Itachi : Je parlais de Sasuke…

A.F : Bah c'est vrai, ou il est lui ?

Tsunade : Ce sale gosse a dut encore fuir.

A.F : Déserter ?

Gaara : C'est un traître

A.F : Bah, et tu parles toi ? T'as vu ce que tu as fais à Naru dans ma fiction ?

Naruto : Tu me défends maintenant ?

Gaara : Comme tu l'as dit, c'est dans TA fiction.

A.F : Grrr…

Sasuke : Bon, vous avez fini de vous en prendre à Naruto ?

Naruto : *Court dans ses bras* Sasuke ! Je t'adore !

Sasuke : Pff… T'es pitoyable…

Naruto : _Pitoyable… ?_

Bon, on va s'arrêter là, hein ? Héhé…

Pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre, désolée… Mais j'ai une idée précise de quand je le ferais =P

Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est gentil de suivre encore ma fiction !

**_Jojo_**: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter deux fois ! Pour répondre à une de tes questions : C'est normal que Sasuke ne vois pas la marque sur son ventre ! Il est en maillot, pas un truc sexy qui ne cache pas le ventre ) Petit pervers va xD

Concernant le mystère des parents de Naruto, vous le découvrirez plus tard. Bah oui, je ne vais pas tout vous dire toute suite. C'est pas drôle sinon… *boude*

J'espère que certaines de tes questions on été répondu dans ce chapitre !

Merci !

**_Orihime_** : Un grand merci à toi ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit ! (Comme tous les autres…) Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Je vais te décevoir, mais je suis bloqué au chapitre 7… Aie…J'ai les idées, mais elles ne veulent pas se transcrire… Et oui, Gaara est un traître, tu verras pourquoi plus tard ]

Merci d'avoir mit un commentaire !

**_SAINT ANGEL :_** Je suis extrêmement contente que cela te plaise ! C'est vrai que ma fiction c'est du grand 'importe quoi, mais j'en suis plutôt contente ! xD

J'aime faire des choses déjantées !

Bon, la prochaine fiction que j'ai déjà écrite l'est beaucoup moins mais bon…

Je suis contente que tu aimes que je sois folle xD

Mon humour est un peu –beaucoup- stupide et je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes ! ^_^

Et merci de prendre m'a défense face aux personnages !

Sasuke : Pfff… On peut toujours la découper elle, non ?

Gaara : Oui… Après tout je suis un traître

A.F : Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Touché là et je vous tues ! Et je ne me retiendrais pas !

Sasuke : Tu veux encore que je te baffe ?

Naruto : Hey ! T'es mains son réservé à ma baffer, moi !

A.F : T'es maso ?

Merci en tout cas !

**Pour la prochain chapitre, le 7, il va falloir attendre -sans doute- un peu longtemps.**  
**Je suis vraiment bloqué. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis vraiment bête d'être bloquée... Veuillez m'en excusez! Je vais essayé de m'imaginer le passage qui ne veux pas sortir! **


End file.
